A Slave's Life
by CraZy-AneH-GiRL
Summary: She's a slave.She belongs to Uchiha Family. Her masters are Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. Will she find her true identity? Will she know the truth about herself? ItaSaku OOC maybe There's no Uchiha massacre yet
1. Prologue

Another ItachiXSakura...read and review

* * *

**  
**

**Prologue  
**

My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm one of many slaves who belong to Uchiha family. I have been working for Uchiha since fifteen years ago, to be exact; I'm born to be a slave. I was destined to be a slave. I can't change my destiny. I won't blame my mother who's a slave too. She had her hard time to give me birth. She died because of me. Thank my master, Uchiha Fugaku. He took care of me until he died three years ago. Now, I'm not working as a slave, I'm working as a maid.

Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke are my masters. Somehow, Itachi-sama is far better than his younger brother. They are ninjas. I don't know what it is, but Sasuke-sama called himself as Jounin. Maybe that's a kind of jobs. And Itachi-sama called as ANBU Captain by his friends. Unlike Sasuke-sama, Itachi-sama doesn't have many friends.

I often ask the other maids about Itachi-sama's mother. But none of them know. They said; they never meet his mother.

I really don't understand about ninja, but I know about medicine. Itachi-sama gave me some books about it. He knew that I'm interested in it. He knew I like to cure people's wound, so he gave me those books.

If he wasn't my master, I'd consider asking him to be my boyfriend. But... since he is my master it is forbidden to fall in love with him.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Why, Who, Past

_**Why**_

Sakura suddenly woke up in the morning. She stared everything around her; still, nothing had changed in her room. A dresser at the corner, small-low table—with two seat-pillows on it—at the other corner, and a slide door at the corner; between the two things. She escaped from her futon and folded it.

She opened her dresser to take a black kimono with white obi, the similar clothes with what she was wearing. She didn't have any other clothes than three similar black kimonos and one white kimono with cherry blossom petal patterns plus pink obi. Itachi gave her that white kimono for her fifteenth birthday present.

Sakura took clean underwear before she went to a small bath place for maids. While bathing, she was thinking about her dream. She dreamed that Itachi was killed by Sasuke.

She skipped all the thought as young women walked in. They were Azumi and Yae. They were around twenty years old. Their jobs were clean the whole house.

**(A.N: Imagine Azumi's and Yae's faces in a movie titled **_**Azumi**_**. Just their faces.)**

Sakura dressed herself before put her dirty clothes into a basket. There was another maid in the house, her name was Kunio. Her job was washing all dirty clothes.

**(A.N: Imagine an old woman face in a movie titled **_**Memoirs of Geisha.**_

Sakura went into her room to wake Kunio up, "Kunio-san, its morning…" The door slid open, revealed a woman around fifty years old with short black hair, brown eyes, and similar kimono with Sakura's. The lines on her face showed how old she was.

"Morning, dear Sakura… Thanks for waking me up, now you can do your job…" Sakura's jobs were cook for everyone in the house and wash the dishes.

Sakura nodded before went to the kitchen-dining room. She made steam rice, corn soup, and shrimp rolls. She wiped the table with a mop before put two bowls of steam rice, two bowls of corn soup, and two plates of three shrimp rolls. She was washing her hands when she heard the door slid open. She turned her head to see two men were walking in.

Itachi; with his usual low ponytail—was wearing black Uchiha shirt and black trousers. Sasuke was wearing dark blue T-shirt and black casual jeans. He was handing his head protector.

Sakura bowed to them, "Good morning, Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama…"

"Good morning, Sakura…" Itachi smiled at her. Sakura replied him. He pulled a chair and started to eat his breakfast. Different with Sasuke, he pretended that he didn't see her and started to eat.

After twenty minutes in silent, Sasuke put his chopsticks on an empty bowl; he lifted his head to face his brother. "I'll be back at night. There'll be a party at Naruto's apartment. How about you…?"

Itachi put his chopsticks down, "Hokage-sama gave me an S-class mission. It'll take two days. I'll be back tomorrow night."

Sasuke walked out from the dining room. Sakura was taking the dirty dishes when Itachi called her name. She turned her body, "Yes, Itachi-sama…?"

"The foods are delicious…" Said Itachi with a slight smile

Sakura smiled to him and bowed, "Thank you, Itachi-sama…"

He stood from his chair. He slid the door. Suddenly, Sakura called for him. He tilted his head a bit. Sakura parted her lips, "Can I ask something…?"

Itachi seemed ignore her, but she knew he was listening because she knew her master was type person who would listen if other person is talking.

"Forgive me for my bad manner…!" She bowed very low. Itachi walked towards the table. "No…You need not to apologize. What is it?"

Sakura stared into his black eyes, "I…" She lowered her head, "I just want to ask…Why Sasuke-sama…Why…he always pretends…He doesn't care with my existence… I know I'm only a maid, a slave…but…"

Itachi walked nearer to her. She gazed at the taller man in front of her. He put his hand on her head, "No need to worry about it…He just in bad mood."

"Everyday…?"

He poked her softly and turned around to the slide door, he murmured, "I have to go…"

* * *

_**Who**_

As he slid the door close, Sakura rubbed her head which poked by him. Sakura finished the dishes soon after he left, she wiped the table again. And then not-so-old-woman walked in, "Do you want to come with me to buy groceries?" asked Kunio

"Okay, Kunio-san. Oh, wait, I'll be back in jiffy…" Sakura ran back to her room. She opened her dresser and she took a pink ribbon. She tied her hair into a low ponytail. She ran back into the kitchen. Kunio saw Sakura's strands of hair were moving beautifully while she was running back.

"Another present from Itachi-sama, eh?" asked Kunio

Sakura blushed slightly, "No, he gave this along with the kimono. The white kimono, remember?"

They started to walk outside the Uchiha Estate, but they still continued their conversation, "Maybe Itachi-sama gave you that ribbon because he knew you would never wear it as long you're a maid; a slave…" said Kunio

Sakura gave her a sad smile, "You're right…I'm a slave, and he is my master. It won't change forever…"

Kunio wrinkled her eyebrows, "Sakura, human destiny is in God's hand. Your destiny can be changed, because it's not your destiny to be a slave!"

"What—"

"Aaa, we have arrived…"

Sakura looked up and found market place was in front of them. She freed a sigh. She really wanted to know what she meant. But forcing an older person was bad, so she kept it in her mind. They bought some vegetables and fishes. After they done shopping, they walked passing the market place. Sakura saw many Uchihas stared at her with disgusting gaze, as if she was stinky, dirty, and ugly; even some of them looked at her with hatred gaze.

Sakura examined herself. Nothing was wrong with her appearance, nothing was wrong with her clothes. This had always happened every time she went to the market place; she felt her heart torn into pieces every time she comes here. Suddenly, a man with brown coat tapped Sakura's shoulder from behind, "Sayuri?"

Sakura and Kunio spun around immediately, "Pardon?" asked Sakura

"You are Uchiha's slave, Sayuri, right?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Uchiha's slave, but my name is not Sayuri," said Sakura

"Hmm…You're right! You're far younger than her, but you are so looked like her especially your pink hair and your emerald eyes. So, do you know any slave named Sayuri?" asked that man again

"Yeah of course, she's my mother, but…she's dead."

That man bent down to face her closer, "Your mother? Oh girl, don't kid me…A slave won't have any child, because; a slave _must not_ have husband or wife!"

Sakura's eyes turned widen; very wide. She opened her mouth to ask for an explanation, but before she could say a word, Kunio pulled her hand to leave the market place. Sakura stared blankly at panicky Kunio. Sakura drowned into a deep thought.

She snapped out from her thought after Kunio let her hand go, at the same time, Sakura made a conclusion.

"_Who's my father?"_ thought Sakura

* * *

_**Past**_

They arrived at The Uchiha Estate, Kunio stayed in silent. Sakura couldn't force her. She went into her room and read a medical book until night fell. Suddenly, she heard a sound from the door. She went to the main door. She found Sasuke was sitting at the dining room. She took a step closer, she shook his body softly, " Sasuke-sama…"

But, what she received was a harsh push from him. She fell on her butt, she stared at falling down Sasuke, and he fell off from the chair. She froze a second before reacted for the situation. She put his arm on her shoulders. She shivered a bit because of his warm breath on her neck. He was smelt like alcohol. She circled her arms around his body, she tried to take him, but he was the way too heavy for her. She hardly caught her breath.

Suddenly the door slid open, revealed a young woman with similar kimono with hers, "Yae-san! Please help me; Sasuke-sama seems drunk…" With a fast pace, Yae took and put Sasuke's free arm on her shoulders. They dragged him to his bedroom which placed far away from the kitchen, and which meant they had to use all their strength to drag him there.

They laid him onto the futon carefully. Yae whispered Sakura that she would go to take a bowl of water and she asked-still in whisper-Sakura to stay there until she comes back. Sakura obeyed her; she stood facing the unmoving slide door.

All of sudden, she heard one of her masters speaking in his sleep, "Mother…Why did you leave me…" She averted her eyes from the door, she put her palms on her chest, and she felt a bizarre pain in her heart.

Step by step she did in her life, never felt that bizarre feeling.

Yae stepped in with a bowl of water and a towel; she knelt down beside him and started to mop his sweating face. At the same time, Sakura knelt down too beside her, the pain in her heart was still there, she asked, "Yae-san, do you really don't know about Sasuke-sama's mother?"

She sighed, "I told you I don't know! I came here seven years ago and his mother wasn't here, remember? Maybe Kunio-san knows. She has worked here since you were small, right?"

They went out from his room together. Sakura began to think again, Yae just told her that Kunio know about his mother, but Kunio said she didn't know anything about his mother.

"Sakura, get some rest, you tired…" said Yae with worried tone in her words

She nodded, she went inside her room, unfolded her futon. She fell into a deep slumber.

--------

The next day, Sakura was passing Sasuke's room when she heard a faint moan from his room, she slid the door open slowly, staring at her master, and she stepped in slowly.

"Azumi…water…" She ran out from his room towards the kitchen, she took a glass of warm water, she brought it to him. She helped him to sit up; she drank it to him, "Sasuke-sama…"

As he heard her voice, his eyes slid open immediately, he slapped the glass from her hand and he pushed her away from him. Sakura dragged herself backwards slowly…

"Get out! Get out of my room! GET OUT!" screamed Sasuke

Azumi heard the scream from the other side of the house, she got into his room and she surprised when she found out the situation, "Sasuke-sama?"

"Azumi, get her out of here, now!" said Sasuke

Azumi slipped her arm between Sakura's arm and her waist; she helped her to get up. Once she shut the slide door, Sakura hugged her tightly.

"_Kunio-san, why does this always happen to her…?" _thought Azumi

**Flashback 1**

_A little girl -who was wearing black kimono-, was walking down the street in the afternoon, with not-so-old woman. Sakura saw a lot of children at the playing ground, she pulled the older woman kimono's sleeve. _

"_Kunio-san, Kunio-san, can I play with them?"_

_She gave her a warm smile before answered, "You can go…I'm here if you need me."_

_Sakura nodded before she ran to the playing ground. But once she got near to them, the children stopped playing and every child averted their gazes to her._

_Sakura asked, "Can I join—"_

"_Go away…" said a boy with black hair_

"_Yeah, this playing ground is not for slave like you!"_

"_Go away, slave!"_

"_A slave with __**big forehead…**__!"_

_With teary eyes, Sakura ran away from them. She cried on Kunio's kimono. Kunio knelt down, she touched Sakura's smaller palm, "Sakura…Although we are slaves, but we still are humans, and we're alive…Don't care about what they said, let us go back…"_

**End Flashback 1**

* * *

**To be Continued...**


	3. Reason, Question

_**Reason**_

"…_why does this __**only**__ happen to her?" _thought Azumi again

**Flashback 2**

_Thirteen years old Itachi was arriving home when suddenly a ball flew towards him, he caught it easily. Sakura apologized immediately. Itachi poked her head using the ball softly, "This won't hurt me, not even you…"_

_She smiled widely; she took the ball from him. Sakura was giving the ball to Kunio when she saw Sasuke arrived. He just came back from the academy. Sakura ran to him._

"_Sasuke-sama, let's play together!" shouted Sakura_

_Like usual, Sasuke didn't pay any attention to her. He walked into the house._

"_Sasuke, as an Uchiha, you showed a bad manner…" said Itachi_

_Sasuke turned his head to Itachi, "Why? She is just a slave, no matter how bad my manner is, I'm sure she's okay with it…"_

_Sakura's eyes grew widen._

**End Flashback 2**

Azumi caressed Sakura's head.

"_Sasuke-sama never show such bad manner in front of Kunio-san or of Yae, or of me…Why only of Sakura?" _thought Azumi

"Sakura…Let me help you go back to you room…" said Azumi

---------

"You did a great job, Itachi…… You may leave." said the Hokage

"Thank you, Hokage-sama…"

Itachi went out from Hokage's office. He just arrived back after two days mission. Not a hard mission; for him. Still; although it was an easy one, he got some bruises and a small wound on his arms. Since he wasn't in three men team; no one heal him. He was alone to do his entire mission.

"Yo." Said a man with silver hair, he was wearing a mask which hiding his face.

"Kakashi…"

"Hey Itachi, how's the mission? You want to eat something?"

"No."

It was almost midnight. The street had already empty. Itachi walked alone along the way to his home. He slid the door open. Surprisingly, there was one person greeted him.

"Welcome back, Itachi-sama…" it was none other than Sakura.

"Sakura…?"

"Do you want a dinner, Itachi-sama?" asked Sakura

"Hn"

His short answer had already answered her question. She went into the kitchen and made a chicken soup. Itachi sat on the farthest chair from her in the dinning room. She served it. Itachi ate in silent while Sakura was staying near the sink. While he was eating, Sakura found there was blood on the table.

"Itachi-sama, do you have any wound?"

Silent…

"I—I'll take a bandage…"

Sakura came back to the dining room with a bandage and cotton in her hand. Itachi had done eating when she came. He put his left arm on the table. Sakura rolled up his long sleeve, revealed a long scratch.

"Where's Sasuke?" asked Itachi

"He is in bed with a fever since yesterday night." Answered Sakura while wrapping Itachi's wound gently

"Fever…? … Was everything fine while I was leaving?"

"Y—yes, everything was fine…" said Sakura doubtfully

"Your face doesn't say so…"

Silent…

"Did Sasuke say something bad again to you?"

"N—No…He didn't…"

Itachi stood up immediately, "I'll talk to him…"

"But, Sasuke-sama is sleeping…" said Sakura abruptly

"He is not, He never sleeps well in midnight…" end of conversation.

They walked towards Sasuke's bedroom. Sakura slid the door slowly, "Sasuke-sama…Itachi-sama wants to meet you…"

"Shut up and leave!" shouted Sasuke

Sakura went out immediately; Itachi shut the door from inside.

"Sasuke, you have a very bad manner…"

"She told you?" said Sasuke

"I just saw what you did…"

"She is just a slave, no matter how bad my manner is, I'm sure she's okay with it…… Itachi, I don't care if father and you treat her well, I'll treat her with my own way."

"…"

"Why Itachi…Why do you treat her well? She's the one who made mother left us and then she's the reason why father committed suicide! Why do you still treat her like that!" yelled Sasuke. Not loud enough to make Sakura hear that from the outside.

"You'll regret for it someday, Sasuke…"

Itachi walked out from his bedroom. He heard a sob. Sakura was there; hugging her knees. Suddenly, he hugged her. Sakura shocked, but unconsciously, she replied his embrace. Her tears flowed from her pretty eyes. She buried her face in his chest.

Itachi caressed her hair gently. He put his arms on her back and under her legs, he carried her bridal style. Sakura circled her arms around his neck immediately to prevent her from falling down. Itachi brought her to her room. He found an unrolled futon had set in the middle of her room. He laid her down and hid her under the blanket.

"Sleep…"

Then he left the room.

* * *

_**Question**_

**Months Later**

In Saturday morning, more than five Jounin came to The Uchiha Estate. Their destination was none other than their mate's house, Sasuke.

They sat in a circle in the living room. There was nothing but a map and a pencil.

"This mission will be a very hard mission; teamwork is the most important thing here. Naruto! Listen carefully!" said Sasuke

"Yo!"

"First, Neji and Shino will scan the area first. We'll split into two groups and attack from two sides. The first group consists by Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto. The second group consists by Neji, Lee, Chouji, and me. Shikamaru, I leave the rest explanation to you." explained Sasuke

Shikamaru parted his lips, "Our first action is……"

Away from there, Kunio asked Sakura to serve them some cups of tea. Usually Kunio was the one did it, but she was busy right then. Sakura obeyed her. She was so confused when she didn't know how many they were. She tried to count them…

"_The long brown hair…Pineapple-hair one…The big one…Blonde boy…Green clothes boy…with sunglasses one…with dog one…and a boy with short black hair…eight—nine with Sasuke-sama…" _thought Sakura

She put nine cups on a tray. She filled them with warm tea, and then she put the tea-pot on the tray too. She brought them to the corridor which connected with the meeting room. She left the tray beside the slide door; as like Kunio usually did. Sakura ran back to the kitchen silently. Suddenly, she bumped on someone before get the kitchen. She fell on top of him. She felt dizzy all of sudden.

Everything swirled around her, but his voice snapped her out from the dizziness, just for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

She knew that voice.

The voice that she admired most…

"Itachi-sama……" said Sakura with her last voice before passed out.

Back with the meeting…Shikamaru was still explaining though Naruto interrupted him many times…

"Then, Sai will come with reinforcements……"

"Hey Shikamaru…"

"Sai, you're free to choose who will be the reinforcement…"

"Ow man, are you deaf?!"

"SHUT UP! What do you want!?" shouted Shikamaru

"Err…I think you're thirsty because of that long explanation…so… I smell tea from the outside, don't you smell it, Kiba?" said Naruto

"Yeah, it smells good…" shouted Kiba

"There're some cups of tea beside the slide door, bring it in…" said Sasuke

Sai; who was the nearest with the door took the tray inside. Each person took a cup.

"Oh my…This is the most delicious green tea I ever had…" said Neji

"_Green tea…? Kunio never make green tea, she can't…" _thought Sasuke

**Minutes Later…**

Sakura slid her eyelids open. For her surprise, Itachi was face to face with her, just inches between them.

"I—I….Itachi-sama…"

"You catch a cold, get a rest…" said Itachi calmly

He was stepping out the room when Sakura called for him, "Thank you, Itachi-sama…"

Without turning back, he shut the door. Sakura; who was very surprise with the scene a moment ago, didn't aware that Azumi and Yae were there, sitting beside her futon; until…

"I was very surprised when Itachi-sama brought you here, Sakura…" said Yae

Sakura sat up immediately, "A—Azumi-san! Yae-san!"

"Yeah, we were cleaning this room when he came here with you in his arms, wow…" said Azumi

"Wha—what time is it?" said Sakura abruptly

"1 P.M?" said Yae

"I have to prepare for lunch…!" Sakura jumped out from her futon. She ran to the kitchen. But in the way there, she saw Sasuke and the others were at the front yard; meant she had to make a lot of food. She continued her way to the kitchen.

Naruto was watching his friend sparing before turned his head to see a girl with pink hair was running down the corridor. His eyes followed her until she was out of sight. He poked Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hey, who was that girl with pink hair?" asked Naruto

"A slave…:"

"She's cute…What's her name?"

"Can you please shut up? The battle is going to heat up!" shouted Shikamaru

"Okay, I need a toilet now!" yelled Naruto

Naruto jumped into the house. He ran along the corridors to find a toilet. He slid a door, he found living room. He slid a door, he found a bedroom. He slid a door, he found a library. He was getting stress out…

"WHERE AM I?"

He slid a door again, he found Itachi. Itachi averted his eyes from the book he read to Naruto…

"I—Itachi-senpai, w—where's t—toilet?" asked Naruto

"Go forward until you find the main door, turn right. There's a door with word 'toilet'." Answered Itachi with monotone voice

Then Naruto ran to the direction Itachi gave; without shut the slide door again.

----

Sakura cooked a big bowl full of milk risotto. She put ten plates on the dining table. A blonde showed up.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked Naruto

"I…I…"

Suddenly, she heard so many voices from the main door. She ran out from the kitchen immediately without bothering Naruto's existence in the room. She ran to her room, but, before she could reach her room, she bumped on him; again.

"I—Itachi-sama! Forgive me…!" she bowed very low

"As I remember, I told you to take a rest, didn't I…"

"I had to prepare lunch…I cannot avoid my duty…" said Sakura quickly while lifting her head

Itachi stared into her emerald eyes. He thought back her words, _'my duty'_. He really wanted to tell her the truth about her, but he couldn't; not yet. He wanted to release her from the hell where she was then. He wanted her to know what kind of blood within her vein, but he afraid it would make her sad.

The blood which was the symbol of betrayal…

The blood which was the symbol of loyalty…

"Sakura, why were you so hasty at the first time you bumped on me?" asked Itachi

Sakura averted her eyes from him immediately, "I didn't want Sasuke-sama knew that I was there…Before finally I ran back to the kitchen, and bumped on…someone…… Actually, my reason was; I was afraid if Sasuke-sama would scold me again."

"And now?"

"I didn't want to break Fugaku-sama's rules…Though he's dead." Said Sakura while lowering her head

**Flashback**

"_Sakura, as long you work here, there're some rules you must follow."_

"_Yes, Fugaku-sama…" said seven years old Sakura_

"_First, never leave this house unless it's necessary. Second, never talk nor show yourself in front of guest. Third, obey only my command."_

**End Flashback**

"You may leave…" said Itachi

Itachi didn't leave his gaze from her until she was out of his sight. He went to the dining room. He sat on the last chair in the room, since nine Jounins had already taken every chair.

Naruto : AH! I really want to attend the Summer Festival!

Lee : Yeah, I wanna go with Tenten-chan!

Naruto : I wanna go with Hinata-channn

Neji : You won't be able to…

Naruto : WHY?!

Neji : This mission will take two weeks, we'll miss the festival

Shikamaru : Troublesome

**Days Later**

Sakura and Kunio were buying groceries when Sakura's eyes caught the unusual crowd. She saw many people were making their stands.

"What are they doing, Kunio-san?"

"Preparing for Summer Festival… It's starting tomorrow night…" said Kunio

"Summer festival…" whispered Sakura

It had been a week since Sasuke left for mission. Nine days since Itachi told her to rest, and yet she didn't do any. She thought that she just having cough. While they were walking back to the Uchiha Estate; Sakura was still thinking about the Summer Festival.

"Say, Kunio-san, what is Summer Festival?" asked Sakura

"Summer Festival…There're lots of things in Summer Festival; foods, fireworks, a lot of people and couples. Everyone wears kimono with different colors, patterns, designs… Children run everywhere until their parents lose them. Sellers get money, people get happiness…" Kunio giggled slightly though Sakura could see there was sadness in her eyes

"I could see sadness in your eyes, Kunio-san…I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay. I just remembered about my old time before my step-parents sold me to Uchiha family. When I attended to the festival, my parents lost me and my siblings were searching for me…I feel bad for them now."

They're getting inside the Uchiha Estate when Itachi showed up before them.

"Good morning, Itachi-sama…" Said Kunio and Sakura before bowed to him

"Hn." Was all he said…

**Day Later- Afternoon**

She had cooked for dinner, she was free until night. She wanted to help the others.

Sakura asked Azumi if she could do something.

"Hm…I'm going to clean the garret but I have to clean the storeroom. You can clean the garret, can't you?" said Azumi

"I can!"

"Well, clean the dust and wipe the ventilations."

Sakura took a duster and a bucket of water. She climbed the ladder into the garret.

"_How dusty…" _thought Sakura

She started to clean up. She was too excited while cleaning and didn't aware of someone's existence there. He was sitting there, thinking about his life. His thought was disturbed by her arrival up there.

She'd done with the garret floor; she was going to wipe the ventilations then. While she was wiping the ventilation, her eyes caught the crowded outside. She stared at the happy people there.

"_They make me envy…Kunio-san ever been there, how about me? Never, maybe…" _thought Sakura

"What are you staring at…?"

Sakura averted her eyes to him immediately. He was there, sitting near the other ventilation. The feeling of surprise appeared from her emerald eyes.

"Itachi-sama." She bowed immediately

He replied with a slight nod. He averted his eyes to the ventilation near him. He stared at the crowed.

"Summer festival…?" asked Itachi

"No—I mean, Yes……Itachi-sama, what does it feel to be there; in summer festival…?"

"Why don't you try it by yourself?"

"You know I can't…" said Sakura quietly

**Night- Dining Room**

Itachi-with black kimono, with Uchiha fan on the back- had prepared for the Summer Festival. He slipped his feet to his sandals. A minute passed, she thought that Itachi had already left, but when she turned around, he still at the main door. He called for her. She showed up near him.

"Sakura, will you accompany me to the Summer Festival?" asked Itachi

"What—"

**To Be Continued...**


	4. New, With

_**New**_

She felt the time stop for awhile in her. She was too surprised by his words. HE ASKED HER TO ACCOMPANY HIM! She barely controlled her mind, she shut her eyes tightly before opened them again to see if it was real.

And yes, it was real. He asked her to be with him at the Festival.

"But how could I…? And what about Kunio-san and the others?" asked Sakura abruptly

"Don't worry about us, Sakura… We have ever been to Summer Festival and you never." Said Azumi

Sakura turned her head immediately to where the voice came. There, Azumi, Yae, and Kunio were standing with smile on their faces. Sakura was still with confused expression; she walked closer to them.

"I meant about the jobs…"

"It's done…Now change your clothes!" shouted Yae

Surprised by Yae's voice, Sakura took a step backwards. She drowned in confusion. She averted her eyes from them to Itachi and back to them again.

"You won't _**reject**_ it, will you?" said Kunio. She gave more pressure on 'reject' word. Sakura was finally aware with her situation. She realized her position right then. She couldn't reject it.

"No… I won't…" said Sakura weakly

Sakura went to her bedroom. She was confused when deciding her clothes. She had no other clothes than black kimonos; Uchiha slave's clothes. And then; she opened her dressers. She remembered her only 'normal' clothes. She took out a white kimono. Suddenly, Yae and Azumi walked in.

"Hey, we're here to help you!" shouted the two

------------------------

Itachi didn't have to wait too long for her. The sounds of steps were telling him that she was coming closer. He stood from his chair and found a fifteen years old girl was so much prettier than her usual form. White kimono with cherry blossom petals made a soft sound while touching her delicate skin. Pink obi tied upon her upper waist. The two made natural make up to her innocent face. Two senbons thrust to lock the bun on the back of her head.

"Sorry, for make you waiting, Itachi-sama…" said Azumi

"It's okay." Said Itachi

Itachi offered a hand to her. Sakura took his hand hesitantly. They slipped their sandals and walked out from the house. A moment after they left the Uchiha Estate, Sakura hesitantly withdrew her hand from his. He looked into her eyes.

"I—Itachi-sama—" Itachi put a finger in front of her lips immediately

"Ssssttt…Don't call me with –sama. We're out of Uchiha Estate now, don't let people know you…"

"But…I—Itachi-sa— Itachi-_kun_…"

"That's better… Let us go…"

They headed to the festival. As they arrived at the festival, Sakura's eyes turned bright. She almost forgot about Itachi when she walked towards a ramen stand. But she stopped her way immediately. She turned her head to Itachi who was coming closer to her.

"I'm sorry…Itachi-sa— I mean…Itachi-kun."

"It's okay…Do you want some?" asked Itachi

She nodded slightly.

They went into the Ichiraku Ramen stand. They sat and ordered two bowls of beef ramen. At the same time they started to eat, a man with silver hair greeted Itachi.

"Hey Itachi… You're here, huh…." Said Kakashi

Itachi nodded. Kakashi took a seat beside Itachi and ordered a chicken ramen. They started to eat again. Silently, Sakura muttered a sentence.

"This is so delicious…"

Kakashi heard that even just a weak voice.

"Don't say you never eat this…Ichiraku ramen is the most famous ramen in Konoha." Said Kakashi

"She often eats this ramen. She's an expressive girl, isn't she?" said Itachi immediately

Kakashi's eyebrows met, "I guess, I never see you before… Itachi, who is she?"

"She's my girlfriend." Sakura shocked a sec. She needed an explanation, she tried to raise her hand, but Itachi held it under the table. He gave her an 'I'll explain later' face.

"Your girlfriend… I thought you wouldn't ever have a girlfriend…since you're so cold-heart person…where did you find her?"

"It's my business, can't you ask about other stuff?"

Itachi paid for the ramen and walked away from there. Itachi let go of her hand after they're far from the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"I'm sorry." Said Itachi

"For what…?" asked Sakura confusedly

"For telling him that you're my girlfriend and for what I did back there…" said Itachi

"It…was nothing…I'm okay with that…" she gave him a wide smile

Itachi replied the smile, they continued with the festival. They approached many stands; takoyaki stand, fried noodle stand, and many else. After they left a dango stand, a pretty woman approached them. Her eyes color were turquoise, her skin was so smooth; just like a porcelain doll had. Her dark brown hair was tied in a high ponytail but she let few strands of her hair made her looks prettier.

"Itachi…"

**(A.N: I put the translation at the end of this chapter. The words in underline are how to pronounce the chinese words-Hànzì**

"什么?" asked Itachi. Shénme? (1)

Sakura couldn't understand what Itachi said, but she could see the different in the woman's eyes.

"她是谁?" asked the woman. Tā shì shéi? (2)

Itachi parted his lips doubtfully, "她是我的朋友..."Tā shì wǒ de péngyou…(3)

She averted her eyes to Sakura and stepped closer to her, "您叫什么名字?"Nín jiào shénme míngzi? (4)

Sakura took a step backwards. She didn't understand her sentence, but she knew she asked something to her. Itachi realized how confuse her with those many sentences she didn't understand. Itachi turned his gaze to her and murmured a short sentence…

"_Your name…"_

Sakura shouted immediately, "SA—Sakura…! My name is Sakura…"

"Sa…Ku…Ra…?" the woman with blue kimono cupped her own chin.

"她姓 Haruno, 叫 Sakura." Said Itachi. Tā xìng Haruno, jiào Sakura.(5)

That woman just smiled and nodded twice. She took a better look on Sakura by getting her face closer to Sakura. She put a hand on Sakura's head.

"你在做什么?" asked Itachi while taking her hand off Sakura's head. Nĭ zài zuò shénme?(6)

Itachi pulled Sakura behind him. Sakura felt a difference on his grip. The brown haired woman let out a nervous laugh like if Sakura was a laughing stock. She took out some papers from her bag and gave them to Itachi. Itachi's eyes turned widen…

"_He is coming…" _said Itachi under his breath.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

(1) What?  
(2) Who is she?  
(3) She is my friend.  
(4) What is your name?  
(5) Her surname is Haruno, called Sakura.  
(6) What are you doing?

* * *

_**With**_

"什么 时 侯 儿?"Shénme shíhour (When)

That woman shook her head. Itachi gave the papers back to her.

"谢谢。。。" said Itachi. Xiè xie (Thanks)

That woman nodded. She took a last glance at Sakura before suddenly cupped Sakura's chin, and then kissed her forehead. Sakura shocked by the incident, she hid behind Itachi immediately.

"再见." Said the woman before she left them. Sakura hesitantly parted her lips, "What did she just say?"

"She said 'zài jiàn' means 'Good bye'." Said Itachi with a smile. He took Sakura's hand and started to walk again.

"Let's get going…"

While walking along the way, Sakura still feel uneasy with that woman.

"Itachi-kun, was something wrong with that woman?"

Itachi smirked, "Don't care about her, she's kinda weirdo…"

Sakura let out a laugh. It'd been long time since the last time she let out a free laugh. She would enjoy this night and wouldn't forget it forever.

They walked down the street; Sakura glanced at an accessories shop. Although only a sec, she saw a beautiful hairpin; it has four pearl with different color; blue, green, yellow, and red.

Those colors brought back a memory of her old time…

"_Sky is blue…color of happiness, I won't ask why people want to live happily… Grass is green, the color of life…People wants to live a long life…flowing calmly like a river…Sunflower is yellow, the color of weakness…Nobody wants to be weak, people train to be strong, but we don't have to do that…ha-ha…" said a middle-aged woman_

"_What about red, Kunio-san?" asked a little girl_

"_Blood is red…color of bravery…bravery always there, inside every human in the world. But some of people have their bravery buried deeply inside them. But sometimes, red is the symbol of hatred or sadness…"_

"_What's your favorite color?"_

"_Cloud is white; color of purity…Mikoto-sama loved that color too…"_

"_Who's Mikoto-sama?"_

"_Ah, no one…"_

Dreaming having those hairpins was useless. She averted her eyes back to the street. Subconsciously she leaned her head upon his upper arm. Their hands were still with each other. The view of Summer Festival would always be in her memory, forever.

As time went by, Itachi's hand left hers, and he whispered, "I need to do something, wait here a sec."

Soon, he was out of her sight. She looked her surrounding, people everywhere. She felt her surrounding was more crowded than before. While looking around, she found a little boy. He was seemed alone. She was trying to get closer with him, when suddenly a man unconsciously hit the boy while he was running down the street.

Sakura helped the boy immediately, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, don't worry…"

Sakura turned to that man, "Mister, would you apologize to him? You hit him…"

That man turned his head a bit, "Oh, sorry, I'm in hurry… The fireworks will start soon and I want a better view from the mountain foot. You better hurry too if you want a better view…" He ran away immediately.

People heard that and everything changed all of sudden. People started race to the mountain foot soon. Sakura had herself lost in a bunch of people. She tried to find Itachi as soon as possible before she lost for sure.

But, she couldn't find him. He was nowhere to be seen, and then she lost the little boy she met before. She felt dizzy suddenly. Everything swirled around her.

She parted her lips, "Itachi-kun! Itachi-kun!"

He'd gone. She couldn't find him. She was all alone. Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind. The back of her head hit his body. She turned her head to see her captor.

"Itachi-kun…"

"Follow me." He pulled her following the flow of people. Dizziness almost took control of her body, she often almost fainted but his grip kept her conscious.

They finally arrived at their destination; the top of the mountain, and then, the fireworks started.

"Beautiful…"

Itachi smirked, "At the end of summer festival…The fireworks will be far better than these…"

Sakura stared at the dark-but-bright sky. She could see the fireworks there, at the mountain, even with Itachi…Everything that happened to her, maybe it wouldn't happen again. The view turned blur slowly. She felt her legs seemed turn into jelly. Sakura sank into deep darkness…

Itachi felt Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder, but she was the way too heavy.

A raindrop fell…

Three raindrops fell…

He looked at the sky, the fireworks stopped slowly. That was why everything so dark this night, the clouds hid the moonlight. Itachi gripped Sakura's right shoulder.

"Sakura, it's raining…"

No answer…No response…

Itachi moved his body a bit, and then, her body fell onto the wet grasses. Itachi brought her below a shady tree nearby, he checked her temperature. She's hot, very hot… Her body was quavering because of the mountain temperature.

He hugged her, he tried to warm her, but it had no use. The rain was getting heavier. The tree wouldn't shell them anymore. Itachi slipped his arms under her legs and her back. He ran to the hospital…

Sakura, half-consciously could hear his voice…

"Stupid…" was the last word she heard before completely unconscious.

-----

"She didn't take any rest?"

"I'll make sure everything will be fine."

"I'll be back soon…"

Sakura heard some voices, but she didn't know whose.

-----

Sakura slid her eyelids open…It was so heavy. She lifted her hand to block the light.

"_Where am I?"_

She saw her surroundings, everything was white; the bed, the blanket upon her, the wall, and the night table. She stared at someone who was sleeping at the bedside. It was Yae. Not so long after; another woman walked in from the door. She was all black; her hair, her clothes…She brought a clipboard in her arms.

"Hi Sakura…" said her

"Where am I, miss?" asked Sakura

"Oh, you're in the hospital… Itachi brought you here yesterday night. I'm Shizune, I'm responsible with you healthy as long you're here…"

Sakura looked down; her white kimono was no longer there replaced with white clothes.

"I'm sick? What kind of disease?" asked Sakura curiously

"It's just a fever… Usually someone who gets fever will get better if the person gets enough rest but, yours is worse. Have you gotten enough rest lately?" said Shizune while checking the clipboard

"No…She hasn't…" suddenly another voice shouted. Sakura and Shizune turned their head to the door, Itachi was there. His right hand was holding some books and his left arm held his body while leaning on the wall, his black hair was tied in a low ponytail as usual; he was with his ANBU uniform. He stepped closer to Shizune.

"I'm sorry, I told her to take some rest already, but it seemed she didn't do any rest…" said Itachi coldly

Shizune nodded slightly to Itachi and said, "I'll leave you three here…"

She closed the door from the outside. Itachi put the books on the night table beside her and then he slipped his hand inside his pocket.

"You'll be in this hospital for five days…I don't bring any bookmark, use this…"

He took his hand out of his pocket and pulled out a small thing wrapped with a present paper, "Get better…" was all he said before left her.

She opened the paper…

There was…the hairpin she saw at the festival…There were some words on the present paper.

_**Be Happy Be Alive Be Strong and Be Brave **_

_**Don't escape from your destiny.**_

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Red

_**Red**_

"Uh…Sakura?"

Sakura felt Yae stirred a bit in her sleep. Sakura wrapped the hairpin with the paper again before slipped it inside the night table beside her. She pulled the blanket up until reached her chin.

"Hi, Yae-san…"

Yae rubbed her eyes and said, "You're awake…Good…"

Yae poked Sakura's head and she hugged her carefully. Sakura circled her arms around Yae's waist.

"You made everyone worry…You stupid…" sobbed Yae

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" said Sakura holding her tears

----

Sakura and Azumi packed all things they could pack, this day, Sakura would go home. They were stepping the main door of the hospital when suddenly Sakura stopped her step.

"Azumi-san, I left something in my room…I'll take it…"

"Don't take so long…"

Azumi continued her way to the outside.

Sakura ran back to her room, the cleaning service had already cleaned the room. She checked the night table, it was empty. Nothing was left…She fell on her knees. It wasn't there…It'd gone…The hairpin…The hairpin Itachi gave her at the first day she was here. She clutched her black kimono. She forced herself to hold her tears which were trying to flow out from her eyes. She tried not to cry. She wanted to be strong as his words.

It'd gone, but she didn't want to believe it'd gone. Sakura met up with Shizune at the door. Shizune gave her a slight nod, which replied by Sakura. Shizune rummaged her pocket and took out something.

"I found this hairpin inside the night table, is this yours?" asked her with warm smile

"Yes…It's mine... Thank you…" Sakura took the hairpin and bowed to her. And then, she couldn't hold her tears longer. She was too happy, she got it back. She tried to hide her tears from Shizune by ran away from her immediately. She wiped her tears before met up with Azumi at the main door. The smile was still there…

"Stop smiling like that, you looked insane…" said Azumi

"I'm happy…Isn't smile is the symbol of happiness?" her smile was still there

"Azumi-san, do you know where is Itachi-sama now?" asked Sakura

"He's going to train with his friend… a man with mask."

"_**Uchiha doesn't play…"**_

"So… he's training…" her smile faded away while a piece of memories came out again

"_**Don't you try to disturb them…"**_

"What do you want to do with him anyway?" asked Azumi curiously, she saw Sakura's smile faded away slowly

"_**Leave us alone…You're unneeded here…"**_

"Nothing…I just want to thank him… let's go back home."

Sakura and Azumi continued their way to the Uchiha Estate, Sakura didn't know…What kind of nightmare was waiting for her there…

-----

Itachi was training his ninjutsu skill when there was a sudden attack from his right side. Three shuriken flew towards him, he took out his katana from its sheath and blocked them.

He finally lowered his katana after a minute non-stop shuriken. He stared blankly at the thrower. A masked man was standing lazily in front of him who was out of shuriken to be thrown.

"Be serious, Kakashi."

"Okay, I will…" He moved his head-protector to reveal his single sharingan. Itachi, still with his onyx eyes; moved his katana higher. He didn't activate his sharingan, then, the battle finally began.

Sound of metal clanged around the hill. While swinging his katana, Kakashi realized that Itachi's fighting style was different. With a loud clang, His and Itachi's katanas met and pushing each other.

"Your fighting style changed…what's wrong?" asked Kakashi while still pushing his katana

Itachi just stared blankly at Kakashi's single sharingan. Kakashi could see those black eyes of him started to change become red bloody sharingan. Kakashi weakened his push after he saw Itachi's eyes twitched to the left. Someone was hiding near them. They jumped away from each other.

Itachi took two kunai from his pouch; he threw two kunai towards the direction.

"OUCH! MY HAIR!"

Two figures came out from the woods. Neji and Shikamaru both were holding scrolls. Kakashi moved down his head protector while Itachi deactivated his sharingan. Neji gave Itachi their scrolls.

"What are you two doing here? When did you arrive?" asked Itachi

"This morning…" stated Shikamaru

"You didn't know they're arrived today? I met Sasuke this morning at Ichiraku Ramen. When I told him about your girl friend, he seemed going insane…He left his ramen untouched, so I took it…ha-ha." Said Kakashi

Itachi's eyebrows met, "Tell me the whole story, Kakashi…"

"Okay…This morning, I was going to Ichiraku Ramen for breakfast… I met him and Naruto there. Then, I asked him about your girl friend……"

"_Hey Sasuke, do you know that Itachi has a girl friend? She's so cute, pretty, adorable, and…whatever…She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."_

"_What?! Itachi-senpai has a girl friend?!" shouted Naruto. He almost forgot about his ramen._

_Sasuke put his chopsticks down, "Tell me, what does she look like and where did you meet her…"_

_Kakashi cupped his own chin with thinking style, "I met her at the first night of Summer Festival. She was with Itachi, I met them here, at Ichiraku. About her appearance, she was wearing a white kimono and pink obi. She has green eyes and pink hair."_

"_I know that girl! She's the girl at—"Naruto's mid sentence was cut off when suddenly Sasuke pushed his chopstick into his mouth._

"And then he disappeared, leaving his ramen untouched. Same as you, Itachi…You left me before I end my story now…" Kakashi just stared at the empty space in front him, Itachi had disappeared.

"If Sasuke left his ramen, Itachi-san left his kunai…" Shikamaru took out two kunais.

"There's a reason maybe…by the way, did you cut off your pineapple hair, Shikamaru?" asked Kakashi while looking at Shikamaru's head.

A vein popped on his temple, "Itachi-san cut it off a minute ago…"

---

BRAK!

She fell and her back hit the refrigerator. A slap from him was leaving a red mark on her cheek. Her hands were holding her body from two sides, preventing her from falling aside. Her mid-back-length hair fell freely as the ribbon which tied it before, was released from her hair as he slapped her.

"Who do you think you are…" stated Sasuke as she could hear there was venom in it.

Sakura held her tears, she managed to part her lips, "I am Fugaku-sama's slave…I am Itachi-sama's slave… I am your slave…I am one of slaves of this house…"

"Yes, you are…What were you doing at the first night of Summer Festival…?" it was more like stating than asking

Her voice was trembling, "I was going out with my master…"

"Do you know the rules for slaves in this house…?" He stepped closer to her

"Never leave this house unless it's necessary…"

Sasuke kept silent for a moment… Sakura braved herself; she touched the red mark on her cheek. She took a short glance at Sasuke's eyes, which meant wrong move. His eyes were red. She couldn't remove her eyes from staring his red eyes. Then, she drowned into _genjutsu._

**(A.N: this is usual genjutsu, not tsukiyomi, though it's similar with it)**

_**Sakura was alone inside the dark realm. Then she saw a woman with pink hair and black kimono.**_

"_**Okaa-san… Is that you?"**_

_**Sakura tried to catch her, but suddenly the ground seemed trying to suck her. She hardly moved her legs. She called her mother louder, but the figure still walked away from Sakura. Half of her body had already drowned into darkness. Finally, that figure turned to face her. However, what she saw was different from her imagination. The figure she had hoped to be her mother, turned out to be a skeleton.**_

_**"Sakura...You killed me..." **_

"KKYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Sakura gripped her head tightly

Rivers of tears flowed from her eyes. She dropped herself onto the floor. Her grip tightened again as another genjutsu corrupted her consciousness.

_**Sakura saw dying Fugaku in front of her eyes. She stared the black figure beside her master. The figure was holding a knife; stabbing her master many times. Finally, the blackness of the figure disappeared; she saw herself was there. Another Sakura was stabbing Fugaku.**_

"_**Sakura, why did you kill me…?" whispered Fugaku**_

_**And then another voice echoed in the dark realm, "You killed them…you killed your mother… you killed your own master…"**_

"_**NO! I didn't!" screamed Sakura**_

"_**Yes, you did…"**_

"No! I didn't! I didn't kill them!" Sakura cried harder. Yae, Azumi, and Kunio were at their rooms, they'd heard that. Unfortunately, they were not allowed to get out of their room, under Sasuke's command.

_**Sakura stared blankly into the darkness. Everything's black…Suddenly, another figure appeared from afar. The figure was wearing black clothes with Uchiha fan on his back. At first, Sakura thought it was Sasuke, but it wasn't. It was Itachi.**_

"_**No… Please, don't…… don't come here… I don't want to see anyone else die again…"stated Sakura between her sobs**_

_**He smiled, "Be Strong..."**_

_**All of sudden, everything turned blur. The dark realm changed into red. Her vision became clear slowly.**_

Sasuke's eyes turned widen, _"She broke my genjutsu…"_

Sakura touched her left eye with her left hand while the other hand tried to wipe her tears. While she's still sobbing, she begged to Sasuke, "Sasuke-sama…Please, stop… it was hurting so much…"

Sakura sat up slowly, as her right hand done wiping her tears, it fell onto her lap. She glanced at him. Sasuke's eyes widened suddenly. He saw…

A single _sharingan…_

He bent down and grabbed her left wrist. He pulled her until she stood weakly in front of him. Her eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes and look at me…" commanded Sasuke

She hesitantly slid her eyelids open. She was too weak to stand up now. She let her body hung powerless in his grip. She felt different than before. Her vision became clearer.

Sasuke stared deeply into a pair of sharingan in front of him.

He gritted his teeth, "How did you get them…"

"Get…what…?" stated Sakura powerlessly

He loosened his grip, she fell onto the floor.

Sakura glanced at his legs. She saw something was flowing inside his legs. Her eyebrows met, she rubbed her eyes, hoping that it was only her imagination. Slowly, the flowing-thing disappeared.

Suddenly, Sakura got a bad feeling. She dragged her body backwards until touched the wall. Sasuke was taking out his katana from its sheath while walked forwards. He swung his katana with vertical move. Sakura stared his katana blankly…

Somehow, she already knew that the katana would stop before it touches her. And then, it happened. The katana stopped an inch before it touches her hair.

"You really don't know…" stated Sasuke

Sakura shook her head slightly. Sasuke deactivated his sharingan, he whirled around, and pointed his katana to the figure behind him.

"Then, I'm sure you know how to explain about this, Onii-san…" Said Sasuke

"Sheathe you katana, and yes, I know…but not here, not now. Meet me at the library in 5 minutes." Itachi lowered Sasuke's katana using his fingers. Sasuke sheathed his katana. He left them.

Itachi offered her a hand of his. She gladly yet slowly took his offer. He helped her to stand up, he glanced at her sharingan. He one hundred percent sure, she didn't recognize the change of her eyes. He let go of her hand before bent down to pick her ribbon. He handed her the ribbon. She murmured 'thank you' to him silently.

"You are not fine." Said Itachi

Silent…

"Close your eyes… calm yourself."

She did what he told her. Not so along after, she opened her eyes again. Onyx met emerald. Itachi gave her a slight smile before left the kitchen. The truth had been awakened from its long hibernation...

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Baby

_**Baby**_

Itachi knocked the slide door in front of him. It slid open soon. Kunio had a surprise look in her eyes. Itachi parted his lips, "Sasuke finally found it out. I want you to come to the library…"

Kunio gasped as she heard the news, she put a hand on her mouth. She gave him a slight nod before bowed to him. Itachi replied with a nod. He headed towards his room. He rummaged his secret place. He took out two scrolls with different color and a notebook. He stared at the three things on his hands.

"_Itachi, I trust these things to you. Don't let anyone see these…" Fugaku handed Itachi some things._

"_How about Sasuke…? And Sakura?" asked eighteen years old Itachi_

"…_No…Don't let them know. You may give these to Sasuke after he finds the truth by himself. And about Sakura, you'll let her know after you think she's strong enough to receive these. Understood?"_

"_Yes, father…"_

Itachi shook his head, remembering his father last words before death took him. He did it to protect _her_.

Itachi slid his door close. He went to the library. He sat on a pillow; he put the scrolls and the notebook on the short-legged table in front of him. Sasuke; who had been waiting for him since 4 minutes ago, sat across him. The library was only simple room with two bookshelves; behind him and behind Sasuke, a short-legged table the only thing between him and Sasuke; not including three things on it.

Itachi pointed at the red scroll one, "Read this first, then the notebook, and last read the black scroll, the one with Uchiha fan on it."

Sasuke unrolled the red scroll; he read the letters out loud, "1 May. Uchiha Fugaku, after we saw how smart your first child; we are sure he'll be a great ninja someday, and he'll raise our clan name, but one ninja won't do. Then we agreed to ask you this. You can receive this as an A-rank mission. By this, we want you to………Impossible…"

Sasuke averted his gaze to Itachi, "This couldn't be happened…"

"It has already happened, and now it's impossible to be change." Stated Itachi

Sasuke continued reading the letter…

_**1st May**_

_**Uchiha Fugaku,**_

_**After we saw how smart your first child; we are sure he'll be a great ninja someday, and he'll raise our clan name, but one ninja won't do. Then we agreed to ask you this. You can receive this as an A-rank mission.**_

_**By this, we want you to have another child. Your second child will have the same genes with Itachi. And your second child shall raise our clan name with Itachi.**_

_**We want you to accomplish this mission soon. Other explanation, you can come to us.**_

_**The Elders**_

"We want you to accomplish this mission soon…… Ridiculous, they called this as a mission." A wry smile appeared on his face

Itachi took the scroll from Sasuke and then he rolled it back.

"It looked so simple, but it was not that simple for mother…" stated Itachi while giving Sasuke a notebook. He flipped the pages.

_**14th April**_

_**Itachi went home with a smile on his face. I'm so happy when he told me that he got a new friend, Shisui.**_

"Mother's diary?" asked Sasuke. Itachi nodded slightly. Sasuke flipped the pages quickly.

_**1st May**_

_**My husband got a message from the elders; he didn't let me know it. His face told me that it wasn't good news. I really want to know.**_

_**3rd May**_

_**Fugaku went to the elders today, I guess it was about the letter… Why he didn't tell me? I'm his wife!**_

_**5th May**_

_**Fugaku told me about the letter. I was so surprised. How could they ask us to do that?!**_

_**6th May**_

_**I went to the hospital this morning, the nurse said the same words like 5 years ago. I can't have another child. My womb is too weak to bear another child. We're so confused…**_

"Weak…? Then how could I born?" asked Sasuke

"Read the rest…" Itachi stated lazily

_**13rd May**_

_**No… I've checked many times, but I still can't. What can we do? I and my husband had thought to adopt a son. But it's almost impossible, the elders would find out when he doesn't have sharingan…**_

_**17th May**_

_**I found an idea, but I thought it was a crazy idea, so I'll keep it for now. A slave named Haruno Sayuri inspired me.**_

"Her mother…" murmured Sasuke

_**20 May**_

_**Frighten consumed me more than I guessed. The elders want us to hurry. Where do they put their brains? What kind of people are they…! I guessed…this is the only way… I shall sacrifice my heart for him…**_

Sasuke flipped the next page, but mud prevented him to read the next pages. Sasuke closed the notebook and threw it onto the table.

"What happened next?" stated Sasuke

The door slid open, revealed Kunio there. She bowed first before entered the library.

"Take a seat…Sasuke, she will tell you the whole story…" muttered Itachi

Kunio sat down beside Itachi. She inhaled before started, "Mikoto-sama didn't want her husband to get punishment from the elders. She tried to find the way to solve their problem. And finally, she chose the craziest idea…"

"_You're insane…" said Fugaku to his wife_

"_I am not insane, Fugaku…this is…this is the best way I know!"_

"_The best way!? Think about it again, Mikoto. You asked me to __**do that **__with other woman! Wasn't it crazy!?" shouted Fugaku_

"_I know…" a tear dropped from her dark eye. "They asked for your genes, not mine…I know this is crazy idea, but…I'll sacrifice my heart, my love…I don't want you to get punishment, because you can't accomplish this ridiculous mission they gave you!" more tears fell onto the _tatami.

"_Mikoto…" Fugaku brought her into his embrace. Mikoto dipped her head into his chest. Fugaku let out a sigh, "What's your idea, Mikoto? I'm listening…"_

_When they were apart, Mikoto wiped her tears immediately, her shoulders were still shaking. Her lips were quavering._

"_I've talked to Kunio, she said…Haruno Sayuri would accept it…She's young and……I supposed her womb's strong enough to bear a baby." Stated Mikoto_

"_Mikoto…whatever happens…I still love you…" he brought her into his embrace once again._

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop to their conversation, but…I did…And then, a month later, Sayuri was pregnant…"

_Mikoto sat on a pillow, she wiped a single tear that flowed from her black eye. She leaned back on her husband's chest._

"_You're safe now…" said Mikoto sadly_

"_Hn."_

"Mikoto-sama was relieved…But Fugaku-sama didn't seem relieved at all… He seemed in confusion. Mikoto-sama tried to ask him why, but he stayed in silent. And then, another unexpected person came. Tsunade-hime, granddaughter of Shodaime Hokage."

"Tsunade-hime? Do you mean Godaime Hokage?" asked Sasuke abruptly

"Yes, Tsunade-hime went back to Konoha sixteen years ago after her long journey. She worked at the hospital everyday. Someday, Tsunade-hime visited Mikoto-sama, here, in this house…in this room…"

"_So, everyone in the hospital says you can't have another child? They say your womb is weak…?" asked Tsunade_

_Mikoto nodded. She put her hand on her stomach. Sadness filled her eyes. Tsunade moved her sitting position. She sat closer to Mikoto. Tsunade put her palms upon Mikoto's hand, she lifted Mikoto's hand away from her stomach._

"_Please, let me check it…" said Tsunade._

_She put her hands on Mikoto's stomach, she caressed it softly. She sent warm chakra into Mikoto's womb. Two minutes later, she pulled her hands back. A smile appeared._

"_Mikoto…My friend…You don't have to worry anymore, your womb will be strong enough to have another child. And I'm sure; your child will be a strong boy or girl someday. Believe me…"_

"Four month later, Mikoto-sama……Mikoto-sama was finally pregnant. The house was full of happiness, Fugaku-sama finally looked relieved, but there was one woman who didn't seem happy…"

_Kunio stepped inside Sayuri's room. She was at the corner of the room. The cold breeze came in from the open window. Kunio felt the tension rose as she heard Sayuri's voice, "Kunio-san…"_

_Kunio sat down beside her beloved fellow worker. She looked into Sayuri's pale jade eyes which were staring the wall, "Yes, my dear?"_

"_They don't need me anymore, do they? Kunio-san?" asked Sayuri. Her voice was trembling, emptiness filled her voice. She caressed her swollen stomach._

"_Sayuri…"_

"_I…don't know how to explain this situation to my baby if someday…She or he asks…Who's my father? What would I say…" tears dropped from her pale eyes, her face became paler._

_Kunio took a handkerchief, she wiped her tears softly. Carefully, Kunio put her palm on the swollen stomach, she caressed it carefully, "Sayuri…Yesterday is history today, today is tomorrow's history…"_

_Sayuri glanced at a pair of brown eyes beside her, "I…"_

"_I know you really care about your child's future, but…Time is flowing…you shouldn't just think about its future, look at yourself, you look pale…what will happen to your baby if you are ill…? Your child does have father…Fugaku-sama won't abandon you…"_

_Sayuri's eyebrows twitch slightly, but Kunio didn't realize it. A small smile decorated Sayuri's pale face, "I don't know why and where but…at least she still has a father here…"_

"I didn't really understand her words… I just was really confused…" stated Kunio

"Continue." Was all Itachi said

_It was March when Sayuri's stomach had grown bigger. She did everything slower…fortunately, no one scolded her. Fugaku was assigned to an A-rank mission, he left for a month. He'd be back to Konoha in April._

_Unluckily for Sayuri, her stomach made an unusual move. An unknown pain attacked her. She walked powerlessly towards her room. She fell on her knees just a sec after she slid her door open._

_Mikoto, who was passing the corridor at the moment, saw her and helped her immediately, though her swollen stomach prevented her to do that._

"_Kunio!! Kunio!!" shouted Mikoto_

_Kunio suddenly appeared from nowhere behind Mikoto, she hardly caught her breath, seemed she had run from very far place. She inhale oxygen first before asked, "Yes, Mikoto-sama?"_

"_The contraction has started, get everything prepared, NOW!" yelled Mikoto_

_Kunio ran away to take all necessary items for helping parturition. Mikoto dragged Sayuri's body, she laid her onto the futon. A scream of pain escaped from the younger woman._

"An hour later, a baby was finally born into this world…She had pink hair and green eyes, same as her mother… that made Mikoto-sama blinked many times before she laid the baby beside the mother…"

"_Sayuri…She needs a name…" said Mikoto_

_Breathlessly, Sayuri's hand rose and caressed the baby's head softly…_

"_Be a good girl…Sakura…"_

"Then…Her hand fell…No more breath escape from her…no more warmth from her body… she died…"

Sasuke clenched his hand, "Continue…"

_Fugaku went home after his long mission, he found out that the baby has green eyes and pink hair. He knew that the baby can't deceive the elders. But he still took care of the baby._

_Months later, Mikoto gave birth to her second child. The baby had black hair. Fugaku 'almost' jumped in joy, but he didn't. Six years old Itachi walked into the room. He watched the small bundle of clothes._

"_What's his name?" asked Itachi_

_Mikoto motioned him to come closer to her. He sat beside his mother._

"_Itachi-kun, why don't you choose a name for your little brother?" said Mikoto_

_Itachi didn't change his expression. He stared at the baby, "Sasuke?"_

_Mikoto smiled warmly, "What makes you think it is a good name for your little brother?"_

"_Nothing really…To be honest mother, I'm thinking about the other baby, Sakura."_

_Mikoto blinked, "What?"_

"_Her name is Sa-ku-ra. She is born this year too, so I thought a name with Sa— and I chose Sa-su-ke." Stated Itachi with monotone voice_

"_Very well…Uchiha Sasuke would fit him." Said Fugaku_

"Tch, so you're the one who gave me this name…" Sasuke gave a dry chuckle

"A baby wouldn't mind. Please continue…" said Itachi

_A year later, something bad happened. Someone heard Sakura's voice and they told the elders. The elders declared to investigate the house._

_Fugaku rested his arms on the table. He drowned in deep thought. Mikoto watched him with worry look while cradling Sasuke in her arms._

"_Fugaku-sama…" stated Kunio_

_Fugaku took a deep breath before started, "The elders…are going to investigate this house…"_

_An awkward silence filled the room. Suddenly, baby Sasuke cried. Mikoto calmed him by sang a lullaby for awhile. She lifted her face up, "What can we do…?"_

"_Hide her somewhere…" stated Fugaku with monotone voice_

"_How if the elders use their Sharingan…? They'll find her in no time!?" shouted Mikoto_

_A moment later, eight years old Itachi stepped into the room. He just went back from the academy. Fugaku motioned him to sit beside him. Itachi did so._

"_We'll need you to make this success…"_

_Itachi tilted his head a bit, he clutched his shorts, "What should I do, father?"_

"_Hide Sakura…"_

"Hide her?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, when the elders came, Itachi-sama brought little Sakura into the garret. They stayed there for almost an hour maybe……"

_Itachi sat on the garret floor for almost an hour. He watched the small creature in his arms as she slept soundlessly. He touched her hair. The baby stirred. He pulled his finger off immediately, not wanting to wake her up._

_He let a small sigh escape his lips as he saw the baby went back to sleep. He activated his sharingan, just wanted to be more careful if suddenly the elders activate their sharingan, he'd know before they do it._

_Just as expected, he felt some of the investigators were activating their sharingan. He pushed a small window; he jumped out and ran away quickly from the house as far as he could._

"Predictable…"_thought Itachi_

_It was 7 o'clock. Luckily, it was new moon. Darkness of night wrapped Konohagakure, there was no moon light to brighten the street, and no star either. Itachi stepped silently along the way; he didn't know where to go. His sharingan helped him to watch his step. He didn't how far and how long he'd run like that._

_He stopped his track, he felt exhausted. He still was a child after all. Running all the way while carrying a baby wasn't an easy thing to do, he had to keep steady to prevent the baby from getting awake from her sleep. Steadily, silently, and quickly; those three would never be together._

_Itachi got into an alley way, he leaned against the wall nearby. His legs abandoned him; he fell on his butt, slowly. _

"You were lucky, Nobody saw you, did they?" asked Sasuke

Itachi smirked, "Unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky…I met someone…An uchiha."

"_Itachi, is that you?"_

_Itachi's heart skipped a beat. He turned his head to see the caller. Darkness hid his face completely, but Itachi knew his voice._

"_Shisui…"_

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Secret

I changed things a lot in this chapter from the old one. So, for everyone who already read this chapter before I re-write it, please read again. Thank you.

* * *

_**Secret**_

_Itachi froze as the older Uchiha walked closer to him. He took a deep breath. His gaze met Shisui's. The older boy was holding a kunai with his left hand._

"_Are you really Itachi?" asked him_

_Itachi gave him a slight nod. He took a kunai silently while standing up._

"_What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're playing hide and seek…" shouted Shisui_

_Itachi shook his head. His grip tightened against the kunai. He forced himself to keep calm. Though inside him, small amount of fear spread. He didn't know what to do._

_Shisui stared at little Sakura in Itachi's arms. He took a step forward while Itachi took a step backward. A small smile decorated the older Uchiha, "It's OK, Itachi…I'm not going to hurt you…"_

_Itachi put his kunai back to its pouch. He stared the ground, he collapsed. Before he fell, Shisui caught him. He laid him near the wall. He took Sakura from his embrace. He caressed her hair. He smirked…_

"_If people think you're an Uchiha, what a big mistake they made… " stated Shisui_

_He put the baby beside Itachi._

"_I'll take you…Just wait…" was all he said before disappeared._

_Just a sec after Shisui disappeared, Itachi woke up. He stared at Sakura._

"She… is not an Uchiha? Then…the sharingan?" asked Sasuke

"I don't know either…" stated Itachi

_Itachi went back into the house. He didn't get chance to say 'I'm back' because Mikoto hugged both Itachi and Sakura suddenly. She cried on his shoulder._

"_You are safe! You are safe! Itachi, I was so worry about you!"_

"_I'm fine, Mother…I need to meet father, where is he?"_

"_I'm here." Said someone_

_Itachi turned to his father. He nodded to him before gave little Sakura to her mother. Itachi and his father headed towards the library. They sat face to face with each other._

"_What do you want to say, Itachi? Speak quickly." Stated Fugaku_

"_When I was escaping with Sakura, I met Shisui-senpai. He used _genjutsu_on me, but I managed to avoid the worst. When I was half-conscious, I heard he said about……" He paused. He didn't know what to say. Should he just keep it only for him? Or he had to tell his father?_

"_Itachi!" shouted his father_

_Itachi snapped out from his thought. He clenched his fists. He took a deep breath, "He said…that…The elders would stop the investigation, so I could go home."_

"You lied to him." Stated Sasuke

Itachi gave him a scroll with Uchiha fan, the scroll was rolled open. There was Uchiha Family Tree. Sasuke took the scroll and he looked all of the names.

"Itachi, there…a name was erased, between your name and my name."

"It was _her_name before father erased it. He didn't want to risk a chance before elders read it." Said Itachi

"But we know she's an Uchiha after all…" said Sasuke

Sasuke stared at the scroll. He cursed the elders for being cruel to his family.

"What did make mother left?" asked Sasuke

"Mikoto-sama thought everything that had happened with her family was her fault. Why, because she forced Fugaku-sama to do her crazy idea. She left the house when you were 1 year old, Sasuke-sama." Kunio said them with one breath

"She left only this small notebook. With a letter…" Itachi took her mother's diary, he flipped the last page. His fingers pulled out an unreadable paper. Mud had covered it completely. He put the notebook back on the table.

"Don't worry, it still readable…thanks to the envelope." Was Itachi said while taking out another paper from the envelope. He unfolded it, and gave it to Sasuke.

_**I can't hold this burden anymore…I cannot!**_

_**It was my entire fault! Because of my stubbornness…! Because of my selfishness…! If I didn't force you to do that, if I knew Tsunade-hime arrival earlier… everything would be fine. Everything would not be like now.**_

_**I know I'm a coward. I'm escaping from my destiny. Why? I'm afraid…I'm afraid to get punishment from those heartless people.**_

_**I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…**_

_**Please, take care of our children and Sakura too.**_

_**Please, tell Itachi, I want him to protect Sakura. Don't let anyone torture her.**_

_**I love all of you…take care…**_

_**Uchiha Mikoto**_

Unconsciously, a tear dropped from Sasuke's eye. He put the letter back onto the table. He murmured 'later' before walked out. Itachi slipped the letter back into the envelope. He knew. He had already known about the elders' bad behaviors.

"You may leave, Kunio…"

Kunio nodded and left the library. Itachi took the scrolls and he went into his room. He dropped all the things back into his secret place. He walked out from his room. He still in a deep thought. He felt curious about her eyes.

"_If Shisui said she is not an Uchiha, then how did she get the sharingan?" _asked Itachi in his mind

He punched the wall.

He hated himself.

He hated his own family.

He hated for being an Uchiha.

He hated for having relation with heartless people of Uchiha.

Sound of falling clothes disturbed his thought. He averted his gaze to the sound's source. Sakura was there. She collected the clothes and folded them back.

For her surprise, Itachi jumped to her and circled his arms around her neck. He pressed her on the floor.

Sakura shouted confusedly, "Itachi-sama…!"

Suddenly, a fuuma shuriken landed on the wall. Her eyes grew widen. Itachi jumped out of the window. Sakura gazed his back until he jumped into the bushes and out of her sight.

Itachi jumped onto the branch to the other branch. He stopped in a small clearing inside the forest.

"I know it's you…Come out now…" stated Itachi

A figure came out. He smirked to Itachi's back. He swung his katana horizontally. Itachi spun his body and unsheathed his own katana. He blocked his enemy's katana. His enemy grabbed Itachi's wrist and threw him to a tree, the trunk was hit hardly.

His body was replaced by black birds. His real body re-appeared behind his enemy. He put the tip of his katana on his neck.

"I have no time for playing, Shisui…" stated Itachi with monotone voice

An evil smirk disappeared from Shisui's face. He replaced it with a wry smile.

"So…What did you do with _a slave girl?_" asked Shisui darkly

The next sec, Shisui dropped his katana and fell forwards. Itachi held his body, he checked on his pulse. He felt unusual beats. Although he wasn't a medic-nin, he learnt some things about medical ninjutsu.

"_He is poisoned…"_ stated Itachi to himself

He dropped Shisui's limp body on his shoulder before he jumped back to the village.

-------

Sakura put her palm on her chest, she was breathing fast. She started picking the clothes, ignoring her trembling heart; fortunately she could still fold the clothes with her quavering hands. She tried to stand up but her jelly legs made her fall again.

-------

His eyelids slid open, revealing dark pale eyes. He scanned his surrounding, he found three chakra sources in the room, and he recognized one of them. He got rid of few strands of his bangs from his eyes.

"Tell me what is happening, Itachi…" stated Shisui

Itachi was still no emotion, "Don't you remember?"

Shisui shook his head weakly. He changed his position into sitting position. He scratched his head, "No…"

Tsunade walked to the bedside and sat on it. Her palms were glowing light green. She put her palms on Shisui's temple. She concentrated her chakra. Itachi looked curiously to her. For the last seconds before Tsunade removed her palm, Itachi was getting impatience.

"Shisui, tell me everything you know before you lost your memories…" said Tsunade

"I was called to the Konoha Military Police headquarters. They said I was called for something important. When I arrived, I met the elders in the hallway. They told me to prepare my ANBU clothes; I was assigned to eliminate someone. I headed home and then back to the HQ…" stated Shisui

"Then?" asked Tsunade

"I blacked out… until I woke up in here, hospital." answered Shisui dryly

Tsunade asked him to take some rest again and Shizune examined his body once more to make sure there was no other complication. Tsunade motioned Itachi to follow her to the outside. He shut the door behind him. Tsunade turned around.

"Did he kill someone?" asked Tsunade

"Almost." Stated Itachi

"Who?"

Itachi gave her 'I don't want to tell you' stare. Tsunade ck'ed.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me…About Shisui…I have taken the poison out, but I don't know what make him forget about the event after he went back to the HQ. It looks like someone control him or something…" Explained Tsunade

Itachi let a sigh escape from his lips. He murmured a 'good bye' with low voice. He disappeared with a poof of smoke.

Tsunade gritted her teeth. She was Hokage. But the Uchiha, without her known, tried to murder one of her citizens.

"_I want to punch something…"_

She gazed at the wall, it looked bewitch for her to be hit. She lifted her palm. But on second thought, she canceled it. She shook her head and headed to the Hokage Tower.

"_I need sake…"_

-------

Azumi walked with a mop in her hand. She passed a corridor but she stepped back after she saw Sakura on the floor. She ran towards her and dropped the mop. She held Sakura's body tightly, she felt her trembling.

"Sakura?" Sakura looked up, her eyes filled with tears. Azumi saw the shuriken on the wall constantly, she hugged the younger girl.

"It's okay… It's okay…" Azumi murmured softly. She kept in that position until she felt Sakura stopped trembling. She whispered, "Now Sakura…I'll help you with these clothes…"

Sakura looked up immediately, "But, Azumi-san, your job?"

Azumi gave her a mop, "Table in the dining room."

-------

Sakura was wiping the table when she heard a knock from the door. She dropped the mop into a sink and ran to the door. She found two men were there. At first, she thought the one with long brown hair was blind because of his eyes color, but then she knew he wasn't. The other one had weird hairstyle, she remembered him.

"_The pineapple hair man…" _thought Sakura

She gripped her clothes, "Is there anything I can help?"

Shikamaru scanned her for a sec before said, "Is Itachi-senpai here? I need to meet him."

"He was here minutes ago. Do you want to wait for him until he comes?"

Shikamaru tilted his head a bit to Neji, "Are we free until this evening?"

Neji hn'ed. Sakura bowed first before escorted them to the living room. She headed to the kitchen to bring them some tea but she heard a click from the door. She peeked at the door. Her master was taking off his sandals.

"Itachi-sama, two men are waiting for you at the living room…" said Sakura

Without answer, he walked to the living room, leaving Sakura. He slid the door then entered.

"What brings you two here?" stated Itachi with monotone voice

Neji nodded at Itachi before handed him a scroll. He sat back on the pillow. A sec then, Shikamaru stood up and spoke up, "Uh… Kakashi-senpai said he was waiting for you at the training ground…"

He put two kunai on the table. Neji stood up as well, and then left the house. Itachi just left the scroll on the table without read it first. He went to the training ground. For his surprise, the training ground was far different than usual. Trees were fallen down, a lot of hole on the ground, one person was lying on the ground and the other was standing near a log.

"Explain this mess…Kakashi…"

Kakashi pulled his head protector down to hide his sharingan immediately, "Ah…Itachi…I was training alone because you left me, but…suddenly…He showed up…" Kakashi pointed at the man on the ground.

Itachi recognized the man immediately without looking at his face. The katana which was lying beside the man was from him.

"Your brother…" stated Kakashi

------

Sakura got into the living room. She wanted to wipe the table, but a scroll caught her attention. It was forbidden thing for her to know. She dropped the scroll onto the floor and wiped the table. After then, she took the scroll and put it back on the table. The scroll unrolled itself. Sakura was surprised. Hesitantly she grabbed the scroll and read the sentences.

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

_**You're assigned to eliminate Orochimaru and his heir. **_

_**Name : Orochimaru  
Age : 50  
Speciality : Unknown  
Sex : Male  
Appearance : Black Hair, yellow eyes, pale white skin**_

_**Name : Unknown (Orochimaru's heir)  
Age : 15-20  
Speciality : Unknown  
Sex : Female  
Appearance : Unknown**_

_**For our lack information, you're needed to find her identity first. Your chance to kill him is before he comes to this village.**_

"What are you doing here...?"

Sakura dropped the scroll. She turned her gaze and met with Sasuke's. She took the scroll and rolled it back before put it on the table. She bowed to Sasuke very low.

"Forgive me, Sasuke-sama... I didn't mean to peek what something isn't mine but--" her sentence was cut by Sasuke

"You may leave." stated Sasuke calmly

Sakura was surprised by his reaction. She escaped immediately. Sasuke took the scroll and unrolled it, his eyes grew widen. A wry smile appeared on his cold face.

"He really is coming then..."

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Tattoo

_**Tattoo**_

Itachi stared at Shisui's unmoved body on the ground. He was really sure that he left Shisui in the hospital with Shizune. Did he miss something? Kakashi bent down, he picked Shisui up and threw him on his shoulder. The three ANBU disappeared.

They dashed towards the hospital. Within 2 minutes, they arrived at the hospital main door. Itachi and Kakashi used the elevator and went to Shisui's previous room. The younger boy knocked the door before pushed it open.

Shizune opened her eyes slowly; pain attacked her stomach and her head, she blinked her eyes. She was on the floor; she was very familiar with that floor. She gritted her teeth; she pushed herself into sitting position. At the same time, Itachi pushed the door. Kakashi saw her from behind Itachi.

"Shizune?" said Kakashi

Shizune saw the person whom Kakashi carried. She stood up while holding her stomach, "Is that Shisui?"

"I want to ask first, why Shisui doesn't stay in this room?" asked Itachi, or stated?

Kakashi laid Shisui on the bed, sighed, "Take it easy, Itachi, you see she is in pain—"

"I'm okay, Kakashi…" Shizune held the bedside; her vision was still blurry, "As Tsunade-sama told me, I examined his body again… Everything was okay, no bruise, no wound… Until I found a very small mark on his back…" Shizune pulled his shirt up slightly, pointing at his lower back with her free hand.

A tattoo

Kakashi and Itachi stared the familiar mark; three black dots were crossed by a small circle line. Kakashi cupped his own chin with a smile behind his mask while Itachi activated his sharingan.

Shizune took out a pencil from her pocket then made an invincible circle in the air near the tattoo, "Sharingan…That was my first thought, but on second thought after I saw this…" She motioned them to see closer. They could see a vague convoluted seal beneath the sharingan. The silver haired man was about to touch it when his wrist was grabbed by a bruised palm.

"I did the same…" She winced at her bruised palm, "He suddenly woke up and attacked me, I tried to defend myself, but although I could catch his fist, it left great pain until now. If I could realize his next movement, I wouldn't have been on the floor."

No one talked after her last sentence until, "But why did he attack me?" asked Kakashi

Shizune's grip on his wrist loosened, "Attack?" Her expression turned paler. Kakashi gave her a question look, she parted her lips hesitantly, "I was…"

"Were you thinking about me back there?" asked Kakashi playfully

"I didn't say that!" yelled Shizune, but she shut her mouth with her own palm soon after, her face became redden. She lowered her hand, "I was thinking… It would be better if Tsunade-sama put you in the same mission with Kurenai than with me tomorrow."

Silence hugged the room once more. They heard a soft click from the door, Tsunade stepped in, "Shizune, get to the Emergency Room soon! Kurenai was attacked!"

--

Sasuke rolled the scroll neatly on the table. He glanced at the figure near the door, telling her to speak up. Azumi bowed, "Sasuke-sama… Err… The wall at the corridor which connects the library with main house was broken…"

Sasuke's eyes flicked, "Who did it?"

"I believe Sakura was attacked…" said Azumi

"Hn."

"A metal thing was stuck there when I arrived."

He stood up, "I'll ask someone to repair it later, where is she?" Azumi gave him a confused gaze, He knew, "Sakura…"

"Um, she is at the middle yard sweeping…"

--

Shizune ran outside immediately, followed by Kakashi. Itachi left in the room with unconscious Shisui, stared emotionlessly at the vague seal. He deactivated his sharingan and went out. Nurses bustled around, young jounins kept calm though their faces said different. Kakashi was talking to one of them, "We were having genjutsu training with Kurenai-sensei. Kurenai-sensei was protecting me!" said a jounin while biting her lower lip.

"So the attack wasn't for Kurenai?" asked Kakashi

The other jounin talked, "Yes, it was for her. I'm used to use weapon, so I know the attacker's intention in his/her first attack. If I was the attacker, I'd do the same."

"Tell me the situation, Tenten…" Every head turned to the source of voice

"Itachi-senpai…" Tenten nodded, "Kurenai-sensei was standing near Ino and Hinata. I was 10 meters away from them. First, a kunai was thrown towards Ino, Kurenai-sensei took out a kunai as blocked it. But then, I saw two Fuuma shuriken were thrown that time. She managed to catch one, but she missed the other one, it stabbed her deeply."

"She's okay." Said a voice from the Emergency room, Shizune stepped out while wiping her temple

After then, Shizune motioned Itachi to go to Hokage's office. Without more question, he went to the destination. Within a minute, he arrived there. Tsunade was slurping her sake when he entered.

"I hate Uchiha… Knock first!"

"Hn."

"I don't want to give you two missions in same time, but, I have no choice." Stated Tsunade

"Hn?"

"What? You don't know about the mission I have given you?"

"Hn."

"I gave the scroll to Shikamaru and Neji."

"Hn."

"The second mission; get as much information about that damn seal Shizune told me or whatever you can find about that. Tell me as soon as possible. I don't want to waste time just to give you mission explanation, so get out now."

"Hn" Itachi stepped out of the office while Tsunade slurped more sake.

"Uchiha's 'hn' always pissed me off…"

--

Sakura picked one of dead leaves under her broom of palm leaf ribs. She traced the yellowish part of it, flipped it over many times.

"_Why these leaves die so soon? Autumn hasn't come yet…" _thought Sakura

She dropped the lifeless leaf and continued sweeping. Not so far from her, a small pond caught her interest. Sunny day wasn't her favorite and the pond looked bewitch. She walked closer to the pond. She dipped her finger and played with the water for minutes. She locked her gaze at her reflection in the water. Pale green eyes plus messy pink hair; awful… Remembering her appearance at the summer festival, another Sakura appeared beside her messy reflection, the one with make up and senbons on her hair.

She spoke up, "My Cinderella moment…" She remembered one old story Kunio had told her since her childhood days. She imagined one handsome prince appeared and asked her for a dance. Then again, one more refection appeared.

--

--

Sasuke's

--

--

"Cinderella had never become happy person although a prince had proposed her because the prince's family didn't like her."

All reflections except Sasuke's disappeared from the pond. She hugged the broomstick tightly.

"Sasuke-sama…!" she bowed immediately

He nodded as an answer. She looked at his empty face; disapproval expression was covering his face. She wanted to ask; afraid, yes. She waited for him to speak first. Then he did.

"I heard you were attacked this afternoon…"

She never thought someone like him would care about the attack, "I… was…"

He slipped his hand into his weapon pouch. She didn't has to wait too long before he took out a silver kunai. Although she understood nothing about weaponry, she knew most of them were dangerous, included the thing Sasuke held. Drowning in her thought, she didn't realize that Sasuke had walked closer. He grabbed her wrist and handed her the kunai.

"My… wha… aa…"

He turned his face to the setting sun, taking his hand off her wrist, "Don't leave this house… Outside this house is very dangerous." Stated Sasuke with monotone voice

She gripped the kunai tightly. She wouldn't ask about his different behavior, she wouldn't ask why he treated her nicely since the torture he gave her, she could only hope; he wouldn't change his current behavior.

She nodded, "I won't…" She saw his back until the moment he disappeared. She stared at the small thing in her hand. Something was craved on it.

ごめん

"_Sorry?"_

--

Itachi went into the living room and read the scroll; he read it carefully, willing not to miss any word, especially at the information part. He felt curious by the information; he didn't know that Hokage could find such information.

"_Why she has become so afraid of Orochimaru? That snake can't even kill Sasuke when he was still a genin…"_

Sound of footsteps caught his attention. He knew whose footsteps' sound it is. Sasuke slid the door and sat across Itachi firmly. An awkward silence hugged them; they could hear bird chirping though. Feeling uncomforted by the silence, Sasuke finally parted his lips.

"Another mission to kill him… Isn't one just enough?"

No matter how Sasuke wanted to hide his emotion, he couldn't hide it from Itachi. He knew; of all people who hated Orochimaru, his little brother hated him so much.

"Why do you ask me?" Itachi didn't take his eyes from the scroll

Sasuke stood on his knees and landed his fists the table, "She gave you another mission like that 3 years ago!"

"Then?"

"You didn't kill him, did you!? Why!?" Sasuke gritted his teeth

Still without taking his eyes off the scroll, he answered, "3 years ago… Hokage-sama didn't order me to 'kill' him. She gave me an order to 'stop' his insane creation in his laboratory… Now, any more question?"

Sasuke lost. He sat back on the pillow and stared blankly at his brother. At the same moment, Itachi lowered his hands and averted his gaze to Sasuke, "Where is _it_?"

Sasuke's mind was dug again, "I gave _it _to Sakura."

"You feel uncomfortable without it inside your pouch…"

"She deserves father's legacy." Sasuke watched the garden through the glass.

"Aa…" Itachi shut his mouth; ended the conversation.

--

She had kept the kunai beneath her obi until night fell. She unrolled her futon, preparing to sleep soon. She took out the kunai and opened her dresser, she was going to put it in, but she canceled it. She closed her dresser and kept the kunai under her futon, near the pillow.

"_Who knows when I will be attacked again…?"_

She drifted into deep slumber.

--

A young woman was going to knock his door when she heard his voice, "Tomorrow… When you open your eyes, your name is #53."

She shivered a bit before knocked the door. A weak 'come in' was heard from inside. She opened the iron door.

"晚安。。。" she bowed a little. (Good evening…)

"Mii…下个月我们去 Konoha, 好吗?" said the other figure. (Mii…Next month we go to Konoha, alright?)

The woman nodded firmly. She walked out from that dark room, closed the door slowly. Passing through many dark corridors; she reached a small room with two windows at the corner, with a swift move; she opened the curtain, letting moonlight lightened the room up, revealing her pale turquoise eyes.

"_Full moon…"_

She lifted her left palm, she clutched a needle; once she opened it; it turned to be black butterfly. She pushed the window open, letting the butterfly flew into night sky.

"_We don't have much time, Itachi, he is going to take _it _soon. Our object is starting _his _way."_

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Open

_**Open**_

She closed the window and turned around; a boy with red hair was at her door. He brought a book.

"#21?"

"姐..." (Sis…)

'Mii' smiled at him, she ruffled his hair and took the book. She brought him outside her room, passing more corridors, escorted him to his own room. She opened the book, "Once upon a time……"

--

She pulled the blanket until it reached his chin; she put the book on the night table nearby. She shut the door softly. She let out a sigh, she went outside the mansion where she lived and sat on the grass; staring the moon. Suddenly, a pair of arms was circled around her shoulders. She gasped.

"Are you afraid of me, Mii?" asked the man

She kept silent.

"You don't understand what I'm saying…I'm so sad…"

"_I'm 100 percents understand…"_

"I'll tell you a story behind my reason making those creatures. Just listen to me…"

"_I'm listening…"  
_

"Years ago, I joined an organization… The name was Akatsuki. But I escaped. I was afraid of them, especially the leader. So, I started some experiments with Kabuto."

"_He is afraid of the leader?"_

"But three years ago, _he _came here and destroyed everything! I hate him. I hate him."

"_Itachi…"_

"But thanks to you, Mii." He lowered his arms and hugged her waist, "You appeared and helped me making more experiments to kill _him_."

She smirked slightly but it disappeared as soon as it appeared before, _"Some useless experiments…"_

"There's another reason why I want to kill him… Akatsuki asked him to join, but he declined it."

"_WHAT!"_

"An organization which I afraid of, asked Itachi to join… It has made me feel I'm a low creature…"

"_Yes, you are…"_

"Mii, if you can understand me…"

"_If I can kill you…"_

--

The sun rose slowly that morning. Shisui stared at the sun from his room in hospital. Itachi got into the room quietly. He tapped Shisui's back.

"How long I've been asleep?" asked Shisui

"18 days."

"I bet Hokage-sama is afraid if I would kill someone again… She made me asleep, right?" He punched the wall. He gritted his teeth.

"Shisui."

"How could I do such thing like that…?!" He leaned his back on the wall and let his body slide down. Itachi was going to say something when Shisui turned his head away from Itachi, "Leave me alone…Please…"

Itachi went to the door, but before he walked out, he saw his ex-partner again, "I don't blame you for it."

--

Sasuke swung his katana swiftly with both of his hands. With another move, he sheathed his katana. He averted his gaze to the pink haired girl, "That is how to defend yourself from an enemy who is using katana." Sakura was jumped by his sudden voice, she nodded as an answer. Sasuke unsheathed his katana and handed it to Sakura, "Have a try."

She lifted the katana slowly, _"It's light…" _She swung it vertically and horizontally. Sasuke shook his head and grabbed the handle and Sakura's hand together. Her face turned red.

"No, you should hold the handle this way." He fixed her grip on the handle. His hand left hers after then.

"Hokage-sama wants to meet you." A voice shouted from behind. Both whirled around, Sakura bowed and Sasuke scratched his own head. Itachi replied with a nod.

"Mission?" asked Sasuke while Sakura stared at something which craved on Sasuke's katana.

恋

"_Love?"_

"Sakura."

She looked up immediately, forgetting that she still holding the katana; it slit her left index finger. She hid her hand behind her before answered, "Yes, Sasuke-sama?"

"My katana." She gave him the katana and bowed. He sheathed his katana again and jumped into the open corridor. He'd gone soon after. Itachi walked towards her, he pulled her left hand. Her blood had spread on her palm.

"It's bleeding." Stated Itachi

He took out a band aid from his pocket and wrapped the wound. She stared at his face. He'd done with her finger and felt her stare, he stared her back. Realizing his stare, Sakura watched his sandals immediately.

"He taught you, didn't he?"

Sakura clasped her hands,"Yes, Sasuke-sama said I can be attacked anytime, so I must prepare myself."

"It was mother's katana." Sakura tilted her head, confused by his words.

"It was given to mother by father. He always craved some words on weapons. And, usually woman's katana is lighter than man's."

"_That is why it was so light…" _Thought Sakura

He unsheathed his katana; he walked towards a nearby tree which its leaves were falling down by winds. He played his katana with one hand. Sakura stared at the leaves, they were cut into half. She watched him with amazement, wanting to try it too.

She headed closer to him until his katana couldn't reach her. She glanced at his face, he looked pale, and his breath didn't as slow as usual. He couldn't stabilize his body.

"Itachi-sama, are you—"

"I'm fine." A sec after he said that, he swung his katana at Sakura horizontally. She slipped her hand into her obi unconsciously and took out a weapon.

A soft clang was heard.

--

"Escort them to Water country."

"C-rank mission!?"

"Sort of… C+…"

"Why?"

"Because, you have a question, I have an answer, and no one wants this mission."

Sasuke put a hand on his face, "Genin?"

"No way."

"When?"

"Now."

"With?"

"Anyone you want."

--

Sakura blocked his katana perfectly. She stared at her master dangerously yet confusedly. Itachi pulled his katana and sent another attack, Sakura barely able to deflect.

"Itachi-sama!?"

For unknown reason Itachi kept attacking her. On the contrary, Sakura couldn't avoid more attack. Therefore, she missed one swing and the katana was aimed to her neck. Feeling the coldness of the katana on her neck, she closed her eyes.

"You mustn't shut your eyes while there is an enemy in front of you…"

She felt his katana left her neck. After felt death wasn't going to swallow her, she opened her eyes; bright emerald was revealed in no time. She stared directly at him, for once in her life she dared herself to stare at her master with little anger in it.

"I'm sorry…"

"_This is the third time he says sorry when I'm around him." _Once again, her eyes were locked on the small craved work.

権力 (Political Power)

She lowered her head, avoiding his eyes; she tightened her grip on the kunai.

"You can keep the kunai back." Sakura heard that clearly, but the urge of self defend had grown stronger than his order. Realizing her over self defend, Itachi sheathed his katana. He laid his fingers on her palms, he whispered, "I will teach you how to use it properly."

--

Sasuke filled his thought with everything about mission. He needed partner and not a boring partner.

"_Who should I ask? Shino? No way… Chouji? We'll end up in restaurant." _Drown in his thought; he didn't realize that he already arrived home. He watched his brother from afar.

"_I can't ask him. No one will protect Sakura if he leaves."_

He continued to think in his bedroom while preparing his items. He carried the backpack and left. He was going to approach the last person in his mind.

--

"Let's go!" Golden haired boy ran ahead leaving his teammate. Sasuke let a sigh escape from his mouth. He could only choose Naruto for this mission.

"Sasuke-kun, I apologize…"

Inari and his mother watched Sasuke with apology stare, "I thank you for bringing Naruto in this trip. But you seem not happy…"

Sasuke shook his head, "No—"

"Hey Sasuke! Don't be a sloth!" yelled Naruto

Sasuke looked at Naruto with annoyed stare. He gave them a nod before started to walk, "A mission is still a mission. Anyway, I have something that I want to check, Tsunami-san."

_Kakashi's eyes grew widen as his _Raikiri _dug through Haku's chest. Haku held Kakashi's arm tightly, so he brought him together when he jumped away to avoid Zabuza's attack. After laid him, he closed the boy's eyes._

"_He died to protect you." Whispered Kakashi_

"_I know, I'm proud of him."_

"_As the last Ice user, he did great…"_

"_He is not the last…" Naruto who was still with Sasuke in his arms, gave Zabuza a confuse look, but he merely averted his gaze back to the body in his arms._

"_There's another person with Ice power, she did escape before Haku and I went out from the village."_

Kakashi told the story about the last Ice user to the Hokage. Then, she sent them to find out, secretly.

--

Naruto jumped over the trees and approached Sasuke who was standing on a roof of abandon large tree house. They found what they wanted to find for so long. They broke the door and got into that dusty place. They scanned the area swiftly; they didn't want to spend long time in an old place like that. Naruto opened a night table in a tiny room; he peered inside and found a dusty book. He called Sasuke immediately.

"Take a look." Said Naruto. He flipped the cover and looked at the pages. He stopped when he saw a picture made by crayon, a man and a boy. He read the title.

_**Zabuza and Haku**_

He flipped another page; there was a boy and a girl with turquoise eyes.

_**Haku and Yuki**_

"So this girl…" stated Sasuke. They went out of the tree house and headed to Tazuna's house.

--

"Why so soon?" asked Inari. Naruto poked his head and gave him a big grin before left Water Country. Sasuke read the book continuously, causing Naruto to get bored in that silent journey.

"Sasuke! Say something!" shouted Naruto

"Hn."

--

Sakura wiped the table with a mop. It was almost a month since someone attacked her. Everything went same, except her new daily activities. She had some new activities in her journal since a week ago, like sparring with Itachi. She was going well with them, but Itachi seemed different. He didn't look like his usual appearance.

Itachi opened the door and got into the dining room, he stared the floor for very long time. Sakura watched him quietly while mopping the table. For her surprise, Itachi fell forward. She jumped to reach him, "Itachi-sama!"

--

Knock-knock-knock

Sasuke and Naruto stepped into the Hokage office. Kakashi was in the same room.

She lifted her face and looked at them, "So, how was the trip?" asked her with a smirk

"We could only find her face." stated Sasuke before dropped a paper of a girl face on Tsunade's table. Kakashi examined her face with his single eye, "I've seen this girl once…"

The room grew silent. Kakashi knew he should continue his sentence, "Sasuke and Naruto, do you remember when I told you about Itachi's girl friend?"

They nodded.

"In the same day, I saw this girl, talking with Itachi and that pink haired girl."

Tsunade's eyes flickered, "I guess we have to talk to your brother, Sasuke…"

Sasuke nodded.

--

She held his body with her shoulders and stood on her knees; his hot breath which blew on her neck, made her shiver. She felt his body's temperature was so high. She pushed herself to stand up but his body couldn't be lifted by her. She almost gave up when the door flew open.

"Sasuke-sama, please help…!"

Naruto jumped into the house immediately, "Itachi-senpai!" He helped her to carry him, "I'll get him to the hospital now."

Sakura could only see they ran out of the house. Sasuke turned around, he stopped before closed the door, "You stay here."

--

"He has been poisoned… Fortunately you get him here in time, He has endured the poison for more than a week."

Sasuke saw the door behind Tsunade, "Hn."

"He will stay here for… a week." Said Tsunade

Everyone went away after then. Sasuke stopped Tsunade before she could go any further, "Hokage-sama, why did you give Itachi mission to eliminate Orochimaru?"

Tsunade answered lazily, "I didn't… I gave him mission to get information about that Ice girl."

Sasuke froze. He got into Itachi's room and sat beside the bed.

"Itachi."

He didn't answer, but the questioner knew he was listening, "Do you know someone named… Yuki?"

Sasuke heard his brother's breath stopped a sec, before he continued, "This girl, she is the last Ice user. Kakashi saw her was with you in Summer Festival."

"Don't…continue…"

Suddenly, a black butterfly flew in from the open window. It stopped on Itachi's finger. He gazed at Sasuke, "Paper."

He opened the night table beside Itachi's bed and took out a paper, he handed the paper to him. Itachi dropped the butterfly on the paper, soon; red liquid was poured onto it, creating some words.

_**Hide all half-blood Uchiha, he has decided.**_

It melted onto the paper soon after the words were made, covering the sentence. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's collar shirt and leaned, "Sakura… Hide…"

--

Sakura read a book about diseases. She found some herbal medicines which could heal fever. She took a small braided basket and searched for Kunio.

--

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke

"Orochimaru…"

"What's the connection between Sakura and Orochimaru?"

"No time… to explain…"

--

"I want to go to hill. There are some herbs which can heal Itachi-sama." She asked for Kunio's permission.

"But, Sakura…The rules…"

"The rules say 'unless it is necessary'. Itachi-sama needs it." She tried to make her senior understand the situation.

Kunio finally nodded. Sakura smiled brightly and wore her sandals before ran out of the house. She reached the hill in some minutes. She traced the hill slowly to find the herbs.

--

"Here we are…" stated a man with yellow eyes. He stood on the hill with a young woman beside him. He watched the environment down the hill while she was looking at the clear sky.

--

Sakura sat leaning on a trunk after collecting many kinds of herbs. She inhaled deeply, feeling the clear air around her. Nevertheless, a voice caught her attention. She grabbed the basket and saw through the bushes. Two figures were standing not so far from her. She was walking away from them silently when she heard a name which suddenly rang in her head, "Orochimaru-sama…"

She knew that name. One mistake; she let out a gasp and it made them turned their head to her. She escaped immediately, but in her try; her foot tripped on a root. She fell onto the grass; the herbs were dropped out from the basket, the kunai in her obi pressed against her stomach as she fell. She tried not to look back, but she couldn't resist the urge to do that. They were just few feet from her.

Her eyes grew widen, she recognized one of them, she was the woman she met in the festival.

_**Name : Unknown (Orochimaru's heir)  
Age : 15-20  
Speciality : Unknown  
Sex : Female  
Appearance : Unknown**_

The sentences in particular scroll seemed swim to the surface of her brain. She slipped her hand beneath her obi and gripped the cold metal handle tightly, _"They are hunted…" _She pulled the silver kunai out; her hands wrapped the handle and pointed it towards him. Her hands began to tremble.

Orochimaru walked faster than the woman behind him. He approached Sakura and bent down; he let out an empty laugh before turned his head back, "Her face reminds me of someone—"

He felt warm liquid flowed from his stomach. Something was smelt like metal. He glanced back at the pink haired girl who now was standing in front of him, thrusting her kunai into his stomach. His figure soon replaced by a bunch of snakes, an evil laugh was heard behind the vulnerable girl.

Sakura spun her body immediately to launch another attack, but her wrists were grasped roughly by snakes, so were her ankles.

"Don't be impatient. I'm here not to cause an open fight." Said the snakes owner

She gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the kunai instead of calm down. Unrealized by her; emerald changed into ruby. She struggled to get free from some irritating snakes; she spun her kunai and cut them. She took a step backwards to regain her stance but a large hand got her neck. He leaned his face forwards and stared at her ruby eyes, "I **found** you!"

Loud clangs were heard from his right side. His companion was there, blocking some shuriken using her dagger. He watched another sharingan user walked towards them through her hair. As a fuuma shuriken was thrown, she made some convoluted hand seals, "Suiton: Mizu no chou…!" she whispered with inaudible voice by anyone

A human size water butterfly appeared in front of her, swallowing the giant shuriken. Before she could continue, Orochimaru motioned her to withdraw; she nodded firmly as they disappeared into thin air together with the water butterfly and the metal thing.

Sakura fell backwards, her kunai dropped beside her. The ruby melted back into pale emerald. She stared at the blood which covered her hands. Tears filled her pale green eyes. She screamed.

Shisui approached her as he heard her scream. He shook her shoulders gently. She tried to look at his face, but tears prevented her to do so; all she could see was red eyes and black hair. He had to calm her, but she didn't seem will calm down quickly. He brought her into his embrace. He made her head rested on his chest.

--

Sasuke banged his house door and jumped in abruptly. He ran towards _her _room and found out it was empty. He shouted the oldest slave's name. She walked quickly into the corridor where he was. His face showed that he was in hurry.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Sasuke

"She went to hill half an hour ago, searching for herbs. She should be back by now, but…"

"Anybody home?" a voice shouted from the main door. They rushed towards it quickly. Sasuke stared at the unmoved body in Shisui's arms. Feeling something was growing inside Sasuke; Shisui tried to explain, "I found her at the hill… and…" His gaze moved to Kunio, "I think we have to talk about it, Sasuke… Privately with you and Itachi only…"

Kunio understood with the situation, as Shisui laid Sakura close to her, she held her back gently.

"She will wake up in 10 minutes." Told Shisui before he and Sasuke disappeared.

Their arrival in Itachi's room was predicted by him. He had changed into sitting position on his bed. He knew a bad news would come.

Shisui started, "Orochimaru came. With someone."

"I have known he would." Stated Itachi.

"I found him at the hill, attacking your slave. That pink haired girl." With that sentence, Itachi didn't answer him. He continued as Itachi didn't give him any comment, "I don't think she didn't have any connection with that snake man."

Shisui ended his sentences. Itachi seemed didn't want to answer his statement, so Sasuke started his.

"Hokage-sama didn't give you mission to eliminate Orochimaru. Instead, she wanted you to get information about Yuki, the ice user. Then someone might have changed the scroll before Neji and Shikamaru delivered it."

Itachi inhaled before said, "I know." He paused, "I want to finish what I have started by myself, but it seems things have gotten complicated…"

The atmosphere changed in an instant, "As you know, three years ago, Hokage-sama asked me to destroy his experiments. In case he wouldn't start any more experiment, I sent my spy and became his right hand, replacing Kabuto."

"Spy?"

"Yuki agreed to do that. She has been with him since three years ago. She always gives me new information about his developments. What had made me confuse was how Hokage-sama knew that there was someone with Orochimaru. So I pulled a conclusion, the scroll wasn't from Hokage-sama. But, how did they make a conclusion; Orochimaru has a heir? I still don't know."

"And what's about the half Uchiha she said." Asked Sasuke

"Within her last message, she told us to hide all half uchiha. According to her message two months ago, Orochimaru needs half-blood Uchiha to complete his experiment."

Shisui's face grew paler, "What do you mean? That slave wasn't Uchiha!"

Itachi blinked, "You said the same thing fifteen years ago, 'If people think you're an Uchiha, what a big mistake they made…'" he tried to copy Shisui's words years ago.

"I didn't— Wait… Who did I talk to?" asked Shisui confusedly

The brothers kept silent until Shisui asked, "What did I do…?"

Itachi sighed, "It doesn't matter now." He straightened his sitting position, "We know that Sakura –that slave- has sharingan. Orochimaru might hunt her if he knows. Is she okay…?"

Shisui nodded hesitantly, "I found her… She was fine but, after he had gone, she screamed after looking at her own hands. Does she have blood phobia?

--

Sakura gained her consciousness back, she recognized the room where she was; her bedroom. She sat up and looked at the hands again. There was no blood or green-flowing thing. She was sure she saw green thing was flowing inside her flesh.

She stood up and went into bathhouse. She watched the mirror on the wall. Her face was so pale, green eyes showed no life. Remembering the incident minutes ago, she clutched her head with both hands. She wanted to scream, she wanted to erase the pain, but after she saw her reflection in the mirror again, she froze.

Green eyes were replaced by bloody red sharingan; and once again, she saw the green flowing thing inside her.

--

The brothers shook their heads slightly. Sasuke parted his lips, "Who gave you that mission then?"

Suddenly there were soft knocks on the door, a nurse peeked in, "I'm sorry, visit time is up. The patient needs some rest."

"Aa." Both turned around to leave him. A soft murmur was heard, "Keep secret…"

They nodded.

--

Sasuke asked if the older Uchiha wanted to visit by to his house. He nodded as an answer. Sasuke pushed the door, they was taking their sandals off when suddenly Sakura appeared, "Sasuke-sama—" she realized there was another person else than her master, she bowed while leaving. Before she could go from them, Shisui stopped her. She lifted her head slowly, revealing her sharingan. The pure-blood Uchiha could only stay silent.

"Sakura, this is Shisui. Shisui, this is Sakura, if you remember her…" said Sasuke

Sakura was trembling, He knew, "Sasuke-sama… My eyes… My eyes…"

Sasuke sighed. He had to arrange a fake story.

--

"So my father was an Uchiha…"

Another fake story was made. He had to tell her about a figure which was not exist as her father. After then, Sasuke asked her about what happened at the hill. She told them the whole story; snakes, green-flowing thing, and his 'I found you' sentence. As she ended her story, they hid their emotions tightly, what they feared really happened; Orochimaru had found her.

"Sakura, it would be better if you tell that to Itachi by yourself." Advised Shisui

"I can't leave this house… Especially with this kimono, people will know…" said Sakura sadly

"Things can be settled…" stated Sasuke

--

Orochimaru sat on his chair in his laboratory. 'Mii' knocked the door before walked in. She bowed and parted her lips hesitantly, "Orochimaru-sama…I…want…"

Orochimaru blinked once, "Mii, you're able to… speak with my language?"

She nodded firmly, "I…want…know…that…woman…"

**(A.N : I translate my Chinese words into English each words; imagine someone who is learning to speak English.)**

Orochimaru smirked evilly, "That girl… That girl reminded me of my victim. A young Uchiha's slave."

"Who…"

Orochimaru stood from his chair, he cupped her chin; his face was only inches from hers, "That was none of your concern…"

She felt his hot breath tickled her lips. He took his hand off her; he went back to his chair and clasped his hands_, "She is the one… With my order, Kabuto transplanted sharingan to her." _Thought Orochimaru

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Super Long Chapter. I read the manga, it gave me some inspirations for the story XD. Don't forget to review. the plot may get more convoluted, I tried my best so people who read it won't..get headache XP.


	10. Sake

_**Sake**_

Three days after, Sasuke made a simple plan for Sakura so she could visit Itachi in the hospital. After she had changed her kimono he cast a genjutsu on her, her appearance was changed into 7 years old girl with red hair and blue eyes. Sakura walked out of the house hesitantly, afraid if anyone would recognize her. She walked behind Sasuke while looking at his feet; she didn't dare to look up.

Itachi watched his brother came in with a little girl. He knew it wasn't her real form. Sasuke glanced at the clock, "In some seconds…"

Her real figure appeared before Sasuke could finish his sentence, red melted into pink, blue changed into green, her frame grew taller in a short period. He murmured 'I'll be back' words while walking out. Itachi looked at the young woman before him, she was wearing red top which didn't hide her stomach and red skirt which was torn on its right and left side with knee-length black bay pants underneath it. She brought a small bottle.

Sakura kept staring the floor while Itachi gazed at her, for some minutes they didn't talk. Itachi decided to end this silence, but at the same time Sakura had started first, "I brought medicine for you, Itachi-sama…" She showed him the bottle. As he took the bottle she continued, "It can heal fever by all cause; includes poison or mosquito."

Itachi whispered 'Thanks' with weak voice. He permitted her to sit. She sat on a chair beside the bed.

"I came here not only to give you this medicine, but I have something to tell you…" She repeated the story she had told Sasuke. Long silence filled the room again.

"And, I have already known that my father was an Uchiha…I don't know his name yet…"

Itachi smirked in his mind, _"Fake story was arranged by Sasuke" _He felt his eyelids were heavy, he wanted to speak up but sleepiness had brought him into deep slumber.

"It was my fault I didn't follow Fugaku-sama's rule so the enemy has found me… I apologize, Itachi-sama…" After not getting answer from her master she lifted her face, just finding he was asleep. Her lips curved upwards, _"He must be very tired, listening to my story… The illness has consumed his stamina…"_

She stared at his sleeping form. His face showed how big burden had been put on his shoulders; the lips which almost never showed its true smile were shut tightly. His breath was steady. She stood up slowly and quietly, few strands of black hair were covering the right side of his face, she got rid of it gently, afraid if he would wake up by her touch. She admired his face.

Unconsciously she leaned forwards. His lips had made her throw her sanity away. She held her breath once his lips only an inch away from her own. A tiny sound from the window made her pull back immediately. She put her palms on her chest. She needed to know what made that sound.

A raindrop

She sighed in relief. She threw herself back onto the chair. Her eyes glanced to the ceiling; she thanked God for making the rain fall. If the rain didn't fall in time she would have…

She slapped her own cheek.

Red hue appeared soon after. She cursed herself for being so careless. _"Although my father was an Uchiha, doesn't mean I can do whatever I want… I'm still his slave. I'm his slave and he is my master…"_

The truth had always made her cry. She wiped the tears with the back of her hand. She needed to leave that room as soon as possible before her sanity disappeared again. But she couldn't leave until Sasuke come to get her. She could only watch the rain through the window.

"_Autumn isn't coming yet…"_

--

"_I must not do it… I must not…"_

He pushed the window quietly and stepped into the silent room. He stared at the figure which was sleeping. He got closer to the bed, reaching his arm to get her. But his arm stopped. His mind was fighting.

"_I must not let him down…"_

His mind was still fighting, the real owner of the body won for some seconds, he dropped a bead. It rolled under the bed. He could have gotten her if only he didn't hear footsteps came from the outside.

--

His eyes shot open as a raindrop kissed his cheek and at the same time, the door was opened. He looked at the medic-nin whom he recognized immediately by her face, "Itachi-kun, visit time is up. Sasuke-kun said he would wait outside."

He nodded as understanding. Ino left quietly. Itachi's eyes rolled to the girl who rested her head on her arms on the bedside. Her breath told him that she was sleeping. He shook her arm gently. Her eyelids slid open slowly.

"Sakura, Sasuke is waiting outside…"

She looked at the clock and stood up. She headed to the door. She stopped her steps suddenly and turned around. She bowed, "I apologize for everything." He averted his gaze from the open window to her, "Did you open the window?"

She looked at the half-opened window, "I didn't…" She ran and shut the window immediately. She bowed again before disappeared behind the door.

Sakura looked at the person who sat on a chair beside her, he nodded and stood up. He gave an umbrella before took out his own. They walked home.

Itachi got off his bed and headed to the window. He looked at the rain through the glass. As he turned around, he found something sparkling under his bed. He squatted to pick the bead. He knew whose bead it was.

--

After Sakura knew she was an Uchiha, she trained herself more often without forgetting her current status. A week later, Itachi could go home, but not so long after, he was assigned to retrieve a scroll from some missing-nins with Shisui.

"That wasn't a hard mission, right?" asked Shisui. They went into Ichiraku Ramen to have dinners. They had completed the mission easily.

"Still, we mustn't underestimate enemies." Itachi sipped his tea.

"No one is stronger than you, Itachi… What are you afraid of?"

"There may be no one… but there is _something_ which stronger than me." Stated Itachi

--

It was midnight when Sakura heard that someone arrived home. She went out and peeked from the corner of her eyes. Her master was home. She took another way to get into his room faster than him, she unrolled the futon and then she stood out of his room. Once he showed up, she bowed, "Welcome home, Itachi-sama."

He walked passing her and sat on his futon. Itachi rolled his eyes to look at her. Sakura was sliding the door to shut it from the outside when he called her, "Sakura."

"_Oh really? What is it?"_

She opened the door and kneeled beside him.

"_Sake."_

"Itachi-sa—"

"_And why is that?"_

She couldn't continue her sentence because his lips had captured hers.

"_It makes me lose my control. I've tried once when I was 17. I almost slammed Sasuke because he asked me to train him."_

She blinked many times. She tried to push him, but deep inside her heart, she didn't want to do that.

"_Let's have a try then…" Shisui poured his sake into Itachi's cup, he pushed it close to him._

He twined his arms around her waist.

_He looked at it, "No, once is enough." He pushed the cup away_

Sakura finally managed to push him, she ran out immediately, ignoring the sound she made by her steps.

"_It was your first try, the second try will not be the same, besides now is almost midnight, and no one is awake…except some restaurants and us."_

Itachi stared at the door. He stood up and closed it. He lay on his futon and watched the ceiling.

_Itachi thought awhile before took the cup, "Alright… this is the second and the last…"_

Sakura slammed the door forcefully; she lay on her futon, facing her pillow. Her face turned redden, as red as tomato.A small smile decorated her face.

_He sipped the sake._

Itachi stretched out his palm and embraced his face, he whispered to himself, "I told you Shisui, sake is stronger than me."

--

She had sat on the windowsill for hours, she had only stared the wall. A month had passed again, the leaves had started changing their colors, and the warmth of summer had gone. Her hair had grown longer, it had reached her waist, and she wore her hair in a long plait. She was holding the hairpin which was given by her master. Her lips curved downwards.

"_It has been a month. He hasn't talked to me since…" _she blushed all of sudden. She covered her face with her hand. She pinned her hair with the hairpin, _"I missed his smile…"_

"What are you doing, Young Lady?"

She turned her head immediately, "Azumi-san!"

The older woman laughed, she brought something in. it was wrapped in black cloth. It caught Sakura's attention, "What is that?"

Azumi smirked, she embraced it tightly, "It is a present! From Itachi-sama for me!" Sakura couldn't help that she was jealous. She didn't want to be heard that she was jealous, she smiled, "Aa, Itachi-sama is very kind for giving a present. What is it? A stick?"

Azumi walked closer to the green eyed girl, "Aren't you jealous, Sakura?"

She blinked twice before stood up facing her, "I am not!"

Azumi giggled, she offered it to Sakura who immediately rejected it. She tickled her while repeating 'you're jealous' words. Sakura struggled free from her tickles. Azumi stopped after she heard Sakura's laugh.

"That is better." She smiled. Both sat on the pillows nearby, Sakura asked, "What is better?"

"Your smile." Azumi paused before continuing, "You haven't laughed a lot lately. You kept sitting on the windowsill and staring the wall."

Azumi handed her it while saying, "I was just kidding. This is from Itachi-sama for you. He said you didn't appear so often, so he couldn't give you by himself. Now open it."

Sakura blushed so that Azumi laughed again at her reaction. Ignoring her laugh, she took the black cloth off. Her eyes grew widen. She raised it, "An Odachi…"

**(A.N: Odachi is name for long Japanese sword; 120-150 cm. Wikipedia is smarter than me in explaining thing.)**

かすみ

She unsheathed it and read the craved work, "Ka…Su…Mi…"

Azumi stared at the longer katana in front of her, she averted her gaze to the craved work as well, "Kasumi-sou? Baby Bless?"

**(A.N : I read in a manga, Kasumi is a name of a flower, Kasumi's English name is Baby Bless, and it means A Pure Heart. and I hope the japanese words are right.)**

She nodded while murmuring, "It means A Pure Heart…"

Azumi lowered her head, "I'm jealous of you…Sakura…" Sakura sheathed her odachi and put it down, she hugged her tightly, "Azumi-san…more attention he gives me, means more burden he gives me too.

Suddenly a figure; wearing ANBU uniform and mask appeared from the window behind her. Sakura pushed Azumi away from the window, she unsheathed the "

odachi and blocked the attacker's kunai. She swung her it horizontally while stepping backwards, "Azumi-san! Run!"

Azumi jumped out of the room immediately. Sakura was in defensive stance when he drew his own katana. His katana met hers, causing a loud clang was heard. He stretched out his free arm and grabbed her wrist; he used force to throw her through the open window. She coughed as her body was slammed against the wall of bathhouse. She fell roughly onto the grass.

After she could regain her strength, she stood up, tightened her grip on the handle. Once again, their weapons met. She wouldn't lose a chance anymore; she pulled her silver kunai out and slashed her foe's arm. He stepped aside, holding his wounded arm.

He regained his balance quickly and pointed his katana to Sakura's neck, he thrust powerfully which might can cut her neck. Sakura lost her power, some of her bones might be cracked at the moment she hit the wall, she wanted to give up from the fight and was going to shut her eyes, but she opened her eyes widen instead of closing it. She lifted her arm and blocked the katana with her kunai. The power of his thrust made her fell, dropping her odachi.

He tilted his head slightly. Sakura used her arms to sustain her weight; she stared into the holes of the mask, "He always teaches me, not to give up from a fight."

She gripped her odachi once again and stood up, "And I won't let him down."

A katana was put close to her neck, she smiled, "Even death only an inch from me…"

Suddenly two forms appeared, one was behind the attacker, putting a kunai near his neck while the other one was beside Sakura, holding the katana with his gloved hand. Sakura watched her younger-master before rolled her eyes to the form beside her, he was wearing ANBU uniform as well plus mask.

An evil chuckle was heard from the attacker. He pulled a kunai and made Sasuke's kunai move away from his neck. He pulled his katana, causing blood dripped from the gloved hand. He jumped over the wall and disappeared. The figure beside Sakura leaped onto the wall, following him.

"Sakura…!" Azumi ran towards her and hugged her. She cupped her cheeks with both hands and examined her, "Are you fine? No pain?"

Sakura smiled before finally she coughed. The impact when she hit the wall was still there. Azumi and Sasuke led her into the house.

--

Itachi chased the attacker until they arrived in the forest. Itachi tackled the attacker and tried to take off his mask, but the attacker twisted Itachi arm and threw him upwards. He unsheathed his katana and waited for Itachi.

Itachi unsheathed his own katana, he stomped a branch and lunged at him. He landed in front of the attacker, he didn't want to waste time, he kicked the mask, revealing a familiar face for him. He froze.

"No…" said Itachi, his grip on his katana loosened but it was still in his grip. Three shurikens were thrown to him, he blocked them easily, he jumped forwards and grabbed his ANBU vest, "I have always hoped it wasn't you… But why…Why Shisui!"

Shisui merely slapped his hand and stared at Itachi with his sharingan, "What? The Uchiha Elders already know… that your slave isn't normal slave… And now… I will tell them, that she possesses sharingan…"

"You won't tell them!" Itachi swung his katana forcefully, but only was blocked by Shisui's katana. Shisui pulled his wrist and slammed him onto the ground; he straddled him and used his feet to make Itachi's hand stay on the ground. His katana was pointed to his face.

"Itachi…You've let your emotion controls you… It makes you weak…"

Shisui bent down and whispered, "Before I kill you…I'll tell you… Uchiha clan is planning something big…"

Shisui was going to thrust his neck when Itachi called his name. Suddenly, headache attacked him. He rolled aside, he threw his katana away, he fell on his knees. A faint scream escaped from his mouth. Itachi rose from his previous position and stood beside him.

The older Uchiha stretched his arm and pulled Itachi's vest, he spoke quickly, "Itachi, you have to kill me…" his eyes were burnt by fear. Sweat had flowed much though the weather didn't so hot. Itachi stuttered, "W-what?"

Shisui quickened his words, "The Uchiha Elders are planning to attack Konoha with Orochimaru's help! They are waiting for Orochimaru's last experiment to be done before they launch the attack. I… My body has been controlled since 15 years ago. You have to kill me before I kill anyone again!"

Itachi stared into his eyes, no lie was filled in his eyes, but he couldn't just kill him. He had been his best friend and his brother since very long time.

"Itachi… I know you love this village, don't you? You must tell Hokage-sama about this. You must prevent this cruel plan. Itachi… You must protect her… from that snake bastard…"

Shisui drew a kunai and handed it to the younger Uchiha. Itachi dropped his katana, but he didn't approve the kunai. Shisui forced the kunai to be grabbed by Itachi.

"I… I can't kill you…" For once in his life, Itachi can't kill someone by order.

Shisui knew that Itachi wouldn't kill him. But he had to make his effort doesn't become uselessness. His eyes turned darkened.

He hissed, "Itachi… Do you want…? Sakura… to be raped by your own brother?" an evil smirk appeared on his tired face.

Itachi gritted his teeth, unconsciously; the kunai had been thrust into his brother's heart. Blood covered their faces and their clothes. A warm smile decorated the older Uchiha, his last smile. His form lay lifelessly on the forest ground.

Itachi stared in disbelief, he had killed him. He knelt beside him, screaming his name. He called for him many times as if he would answer him. Tears mixed with blood covering his face.

Minutes passed like hours, he felt like he had cried for very long time. He brushed the tears and blood from his face with his sleeve. He dragged the body to the river nearby. He took the necklace from Shisui's neck, and wore it. He made a suicide note by copying Shisui's handwriting before pushed his body into the calm flowing river.

He stood up and looked at the drifting body with his new eyes. _Mangekyou sharingan_

--

Itachi went into the Hokage office. As he took his mask, Tsunade could see there were tears and blood mark, emptiness filled his eyes. She waited patiently until he ended his report. She closed her eyes after she heard the fact about the Uchiha. Shizune walked in, bringing an old scroll by Tsunade's order, she walked out after then.

An Uchiha fan was on it. Tsunade stared straightly to Itachi.

"You may not want to see this." She released the thin string which tied the scroll carefully, "I never open this scroll. I found this scroll, with a very old letter, made by my grandfather, Shodaime Hokage. The letter said, 'Open this scroll in case, Uchiha Clan is trying to attack, and truce is far beyond your reach.' Do you think we need to open it now?"

Itachi remained silent; it seemed that his voice had been stolen, though his eyes said that they had no choice. Tsunade unrolled the scroll; she spread the scroll on her desk, motioning Itachi to come closer.

_**I'm afraid if someday someone will follow Uchiha Madara's path. I've chosen my brother to become Nidaime Hokage and Sarutobi as Sandaime Hokage. Once I leave this world, the story about Uchiha Madara may be disappeared from Shinobi World. But in case, someone follows his path and truce is far beyond, I, together with my brother and Sarutobi have made a big decision.**_

_**Uchiha clan must be erased. Someone must be sent to erase that clan.**_

_**But only person from the same clan can carry out the massacre.**_

Tsunade's fingers were trembling, she reread the scroll, she couldn't believe what she just read. She averted her eyes to the man in front of her desk. Itachi didn't seem want to believe it as well. Especially, the last line of the letter…

_**Only person from the same clan can carry out the massacre.**_

It meant, an Uchiha, a sharingan user. Tsunade threw the scroll off her desk. She buried her face in her hands. She cursed herself, "We shouldn't have opened that scroll…"

"Hokage-sama, I'm ready for it…"

Tsunade lifted her face, she stared at him confusedly. His eyes traveled to the scroll which was just thrown. She banged her desk, causing towers of papers scattered everywhere. She stood and pointed the scroll, "That stupid scroll? You want to follow that stupid scroll said?"

A firm nod from Itachi had answered everything.

She fell on her chair; she rotated to the window behind her, "It says when truce cannot be happened. I'll do my best…But if…"

Itachi had already at the door, his hand gripped the handle, "If you fail, you know whom you need to carry out that mission." He walked out and shut the door.

As the door shut, the door to his emotion was shut tightly as well. His destiny had been set. From now on, he couldn't ever show any more smile. He couldn't become the old Itachi.

--

--

--

--

"_Five months…" _said Sakura to her mind

She scratched the calendar with her kunai. Five months were far longer than a month. She had endured a month without him, but five months were worse. She had stopped caring her hair, she had cut it short. She had had her freedom for some hours. She spent that time with her odachi.

She had known how to control 'chakra'. She found it out two months ago after the second attack. She read random medical book and it explained about chakra. She sneaked into the library and read some books there, then she pulled a conclusion that the green thing inside her flesh was chakra. If she concentrated chakra to her eyes, she could activate what they called _sharingan_.

Sakura opened the window of her bedroom; she could see snow covering everything. She went into the kitchen and prepared breakfast for her masters. As they walked into the dining room, she greeted them like she had always done.

She bowed, "Good morning, Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama…"

She closed her eyes, waiting for an answer from any of them. But the one whom she wanted to get an answer from didn't give her any. She didn't know if she could endure any longer.

--

Itachi was called to the Hokage office. He had stood there for minutes while Tsunade just sat on her chair, looking through the window. She rotated her chair at last, facing the young ANBU captain. Still, no emotion in his gaze…

"Today… I'll meet them to confer it…"

Another minute passed without answer…

"If I succeed, everything will be fine... Otherwise, you know what to do…"

She gritted her teeth, as Itachi didn't answer her. His face didn't change even just a little. She stomped the floor, "Dammit Itachi! What have happened to you?!"

He merely answered, "Nothing."

"YOU'RE GOING TO MURDER THE CLAN MEMBERS AND YOU STILL DON'T FEEL ANYTHING!!"

Itachi raised his hand to calm the Hokage and spoke, "Tsunade-hime, are you a shinobi?"

She froze. No one had ever called her –hime since very long time and his question, was the way too confusing.

He continued, "Do you ever feel lost, Tsunade-hime? I believe you do… everyone do… A shinobi must not show their emotion in every mission or in their life, because emotion makes a shinobi weak, even if they have to kill their own relatives."

She felt like a knife had stabbed her heart, his words reminded her of Dan and her little brother. He was right. Lost had made people give up their lives, but lost could make people stronger as well.

She shut her eyes, "Three o'clock." She stated, "Meet me in front of the Hokage statues. Until then, spend your time…"

He didn't give an answer. He spun and walked to the door. Before he could shut it, Tsunade shouted again, "After this over, can you open the door to your emotion again, Itachi?"

"The old Itachi is dead…" He shut the door.

--

Itachi watched the houses under the hill from his position. He sat on the snow, resting an arm on his bent knee. His breath made a poof of white steam. He felt cold, but he resisted admitting it. He might not be able to see those houses again after that night. It might be the last time he sat on that hill. His face had turned paler everyday, he didn't know why. Was it because he lack smile?

Drown deep within the ocean of his thought, he didn't feel someone presence behind him until she wrapped a black thick coat around his shoulders. He looked back immediately, only finding green eyed girl. He merely turned his head back to the houses and pretended he didn't care.

Sakura smiled weakly, she pulled her own coat tighten. She sat neatly beside him; she rolled her eyes slightly, looking at the man who had his head taller than hers though in sitting position.

"This place…" she started, "…was my starting point where I had my first real fight." She raised a hand and looked at it with her pale eyes, "I drew the kunai… I felt blood covered my hands…I felt snakes around my wrists…"

She lay her arms on her lap, "Once I thought death would take me, Shisui-sama came to my aid…" as she said 'Shisui' word, she saw his lips twitched even just a millimeter. She parted her lips again, "It was really a bad news… Shisui-sama committed suicide… I have never expected someone like him would do such—…" she didn't continue her sentence… she couldn't…

She raised her arm and pointed at the mountain, "There; I watched fireworks for the first time of my life… unfortunately, I couldn't watch for a long time…" he looked like doesn't listen to her but she didn't stop, "I wore that white kimono you gave me, for the first time of my life… and I called you with –kun instead of –sama, for the first time of my life as well…"

She giggled, "At my fifteenth birthday, I had known… My life after then wouldn't be the same anymore… But I didn't expect this much…"

She lowered her head, "Sasuke-sama has changed… I have gotten clothes other than black kimono… I got weapon… I knew about my father… I watched fireworks… I fought… I broke rules…" she shut her eyes, "Everything makes my life more colorful… But, lately I lost something which made my life turn back into black and white world…"

Her eyelids slid open slowly, she stared at him though he still watched the houses, "I lost your smile… Itachi-sama…"

He stood suddenly and disappeared, leaving the coat and Sakura. She gripped the coat which he just left and smelled his scent from it. His scent was always the same, the scent of a gentleman. But there were some times, his scent wasn't the same. They were times when he arrived back from mission, his scent always mixed with blood. She never liked blood.

She straightened her legs and stood up, she walked leaving the hill. She sighed in relief as she realized that that day his scent didn't mingle with blood. What she didn't realize was the man she was thinking; was watching her from a tree branch. He waited until she was out of the sight before parted his lips a little, "Why are you here?"

A woman with turquoise eyes smirked, she landed on a tree branch nearby, "Worthy news pulled me here…"

His eyes flickered, "The Uchiha will be erased tonight, unless they cancel it."

"Will you erase her too?" Itachi didn't react.

"_He _will continue his experiment though the Uchiha Elders cancel their deal. He will get her by his cunning trick." She continued

"I don't care." he answered before he leaped and disappeared.

She sighed. She disappeared into thin air a moment after.

--

Itachi landed on the roof, he saw the hokage was watching the village from above.

"I'm so sorry…"

He stood on one knee and bowed, "I am Uchiha Itachi, is ready for the mission, Hokage-sama…"

She whirled around and walked closer to him, "I assign you for an S-class mission. You must erase the Uchiha Clan and leave this village afterwards. Do you have any last request…?"

--

"Where have you been!" scolded Kunio

Sakura covered her ears with her hands immediately, "Please listen to me first…!" she said, half smiling.

"I don't want to listen to anything!" the older woman pulled her along the corridor. Sakura begged again when his coat dropped, "Kunio-san, please! Please! Stop!"

Kunio stopped her steps and picked the coat, she gave the younger woman a warm smile, "Itachi-sama's?" Sakura nodded, blushing. She took the coat as Kunio gave it to her, "Thank you…"

--

He nodded, "Sasuke."

Her eyebrows met, "Sasuke?" he nodded once again. She inhaled deeply before answered, "Is that all? Anyone else?"

--

"Sakura, I've got bad feeling…" said Kunio.

"What is it, Kunio-san?" she hung the coat on her arm. Kunio shook her head slowly, "I don't know… I just feel… something is missing tonight…"

Sakura smiled, she hugged her gently, "Hope it is just bad feeling, not reality…"

--

He paused before answered her question firmly, "No."

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Freedom

'Free' and 'Written in Your Heart' from 'Barbie as a princess and a pauper'.

* * *

_**Freedom**_

Sakura folded his coat neatly and put it in his room. She stayed in her room until news came from her younger master. He was going to stay in a friend's house which placed not so far from his current house. He packed his things and left in no time. Sakura sat on the windowsill, staring at the full moon. The night was so quiet.

Her quietness was disturbed by the sound of sliding door. She stood up immediately as she saw Itachi was by the door. He approached her as she bowed at him. He didn't say anything, he cupped her chin and he bent forward. Their lips met.

She didn't resist it, she didn't smell alcohol or anything else but his scent, she shut her eyes; enjoying the moment.

She raised her arms and circled them around his neck. She didn't care about anything, she missed him, and she needed him.

She opened her eyes as they were apart. She saw his eyes, neither his normal onyx eyes, nor the normal sharingan. She felt sleepy all of sudden, she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, she felt that her body was sustained by his arms before everything turned black. But before blackness swallowed her, she saw it.

Tears on his face…

_She sat near the bushes at the middle yard. It was midnight, and no one was awake but her. She watched the full moon in the sky. She smiled as stars started to appear, clouds had moved. She yawned and laid her body on the grass. She tilted her head a bit; a pair of eyes was looking at her. She sat up abruptly and turned her waist, she dropped her head onto the grass, "Itachi-sama…"_

_He tapped her shoulder and asked her to lift her head. She lifted her head and witnessed his smile decorated his face. He sat beside her and laid his body on the grass, watching the sky, he used his arms as pillow, "What is 5-years-old girl doing in the midnight like this?"_

_She smiled sheepishly and turned her body once again; she hugged her knees and looked the sky, "I'm watching the stars and the moon."_

_He rolled his eyes lazily, "What is really interesting about them?"_

_She shrugged, "I just like to do so… Maybe… because they are free…"_

_His lips curved downwards, "What do you know about being free?"_

_She blinked many times. She put her fingers under her chin in thinking position, "Can go anywhere?"_

_He laughed quietly and dryly, "I can go anywhere, but I don't feel free."_

_She giggled and straightened her legs, "I have one day just for me…"_

_He hn'ed in questioning tone. She gave him a wide grin, she scratched her head, "This morning, Kunio-san told me a story; about a princess and a pauper. Both of them wanted to be free…Kunio-san sang a song about that story, I like that song…"_

"_I'd like to hear that song." She raised her eyebrows and said, "But I can't sing as well as her."_

_He merely closed his eyes; waiting for her to sing. She pouted slightly but smiled soon after. She inhaled deeply before started to sing in low voice._

_All my life I've always wanted_

_To have one day just for me_

_Nothing to do and for once nowhere I need to be_

_With no lessons, lords, or lunches or 'to do' list in the way_

_No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay_

_That would be the day_

"_Is that?" asked him_

_She shook her head slowly, "No, it was the princess's version. I prefer the pauper's. She worked for a mean old lady, she wanted to be a singer, but she had to pay her parents debt to the old lady first." She took a deep breath and started again._

_All my life I've always wanted_

_To have one day for myself_

_Not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf_

_With no hems in need of pressing and no sleeves in disarray_

_Not a wedding gown with a thousand stitches to crochet_

_And no debt to pay_

"_Am I that old lady?"_

"_Of course not!"_

_What would it be like to be free?_

_Free to try crazy things_

_Free from endless IOUs_

_Free to fly_

_Free to sing_

_And marry whom I choose_

"_You want to get married?"_

"_I don't think I have someone to be married…"_

_Though I know I have so little_

_My determination's strong_

_People will gather around the world to hear my song_

_Now I fear I'll never be_

_Soon I will forever be_

_Free_

"_Finish?"_

"_Not yet." She stood up and spread her arms; she closed her eyes while walking around the yard_

_I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away_

_I could take flight but would it be right_

_My conscience tells me stay_

_I'll remain forever loyal_

_I'll repay my parents debt_

_Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret_

_But I'll never stop believing_

_She can never stop my schemes_

_There's more to living than gloves and gowns and threads and seams_

"_Why don't you take flight?"_

_She kneeled down and bent down, she stared at him, "My conscience tells me to stay."_

_In my dreams_

_I'll be free_

_He smirked. She bent up and waited as he sat up. He stood while getting rid of the leaves off his clothes, "How if someday you have to take flight?"_

_She answered firmly, "I won't take flight unless you do first."_

"_If I take flight first and leave you, then we may not be able to meet each other again." He walked towards the open corridor and climbed up. He helped her to climb into the corridor. As he pulled her, he lost his balance and fell on his butt. Sakura was pulled as well and fell on him. He waited, "Sakura, stand up. I can't stand up if you're on me."_

_She shook her head and buried her face on his shirt. She gripped his shirt tightly. He shifted and made her sit on his lap._

"_It's an order. Now stand up."_

_She shook her head again. He couldn't see her face because her face was buried in his shirt and she didn't make any movement to leave his shirt. _

_He heard her speaking with low voice, "If I stand up, you will leave me."_

_His eyebrow twitched. He smirked and whispered, "That is a stupid thought of yours."_

Her eyes snapped open. She sat up on her futon, her hand rubbed her chest. She inhaled deeply, sweat covered her face. She smirked playfully, "Weird dream…"

She brushed her sweat with her sleeve. She stood up and opened her window, her eyebrows met. She couldn't see any light from the houses. She was shutting the window when her ears caught a faint scream. Fear erupted inside her. She shivered as more scream was heard and that voice was familiar for her.

She rummaged her dresser quickly and drew a silver kunai out. She shoved it inside her obi; she jumped to the corner of her room and took her odachi. She dashed outside, she opened Kunio's door abruptly, she was relieved as she saw her was standing up; staring the window.

"Kunio-san, did you hear that?" the older woman nodded. Both dashed out and ran towards the other rooms, as they passing the corridor to the bath house, they saw a very revolting view. Two dead bodies were lying on the floor and one stood near them, holding a bloody katana. He averted his gaze to them. A terrible shock made Sakura barely able to move a finger. If only Kunio didn't pull her wrist and took her to run with her, her neck might not on its place before as a katana was swung to severe it.

He chased them with an incredible speed. Within some seconds he had overtaken them. They couldn't see his face as an orange mask hid his face. Sakura readied her hand close to the handle of her odachi, but suddenly Kunio pushed her roughly, throwing her outside through the window, breaking the glass. He thrust his katana into the older woman's stomach.

He kicked her, throwing her onto Sakura. She caught her; she called her name many times. She was relieved a bit as she opened her eyes, snow was covering their body. He leaped, swinging his katana vertically. Sakura brought Kunio and rolled aside, avoiding the attack. Sakura gritted her teeth, she was going to draw her odachi when Kunio prevented her, "No, Sakura, you must run."

"Kunio-san…"

Kunio held her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding wound. Sakura sustained her, Kunio parted her lips, "He is too strong… I know… I know him…"

Another thrust plunged into her shoulder, Sakura's eyes turned widen. Kunio grabbed the katana, making him couldn't pull his katana back, "Sakura… You're not an Uchiha…"

Sakura's eyes turned into red blood sharingan, "What do you mean, Kunio-san?"

He thrust deeper instead of pulling it, Kunio coughed blood but she kept holding it. She turned her head to the sharingan user beside her, "Sasuke-sama doesn't know… Sakura, you're not an Uchiha. Not even half! I know… I know everything that happened to Sayuri!"

Sakura drew her odachi and swung it to him, he let go of his katana and jumped backwards. She stood in front of Kunio protecting her. Kunio shook her arm, "Sakura! Leave me! I'm just worthless slave, but you're not! You must escape to the east, your father is there!"

Sakura didn't take her gaze off him, she said, "No life is worthless. And I cannot let you die before I know the truth about my mother."

"You stu—" Kunio couldn't finish her sentence forever. With speed of an evil, he appeared in front of Kunio, facing Sakura with his back. He gripped the handle of his katana tightly before pulled it out and stabbed her heart. Sakura spun immediately aiming her odachi to his heart, but he jumped away. Sakura hugged the dead body as it dropped onto the ground. She called her name, but that time, she didn't open her eyes again.

Sakura's knuckle turned white, she gripped her weapon and stood up. She lunged at him, thrusting her odachi into his stomach. She was shocked as his body disappeared in a poof of smoke. He swung his katana, she took a step backwards, but the katana managed to tear the lower part of her kimono. He sent another swing to her stomach area, but a clang was heard instead of a scream of pain.

He rolled his visible eye; her odachi wasn't blocking his attack. She swung her weapon at him, causing him to take a jump to avoid it. She ran outside, her mind was crumbling. She wanted to escape, she was afraid, but anger took control of her body. Finally, fear won over anger. She had to escape. Her torn kimono made her run easier. Her arrival at the outside was welcomed by dead bodies and bloods everywhere.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

He sent a stream of fire from his mouth, Sakura avoided the fire by jumping away, she landed with her left hand first, causing her wrist twisted, she yelped in pain. Her body dropped powerlessly as the sustainer was lifted. The left area of her face was covered in blood and snow as she hit a puddle of blood.

Then she felt that he stomped her back, pressing her hard. The pressure made her couldn't breathe, her voice couldn't reach out, her consciousness almost left her when some words sprouted in her mind.

_**Be Happy Be Alive Be strong Be brave**_

She gritted her teeth; she swung her odachi using her health hand. He blocked it easily and kicked the odachi away from her, it was thrown into the gutter at the edge of the road. She didn't give up yet, she slipped her hand into her obi and pulled out a silver kunai, she held it in opposite way and stabbed his calf. He lifted his wounded leg, she took the moment to rolled away, she stood up and ran while holding her twisted wrist. She had left the kunai.

Then he knew why his previous swing didn't leave a wound, because that kunai blocked it behind the obi. He looked at the sky; he had spent too much time just to kill a slave. He ignored his wound and dashed. His weapon finally pierced through her right stomach from behind.

He pulled his katana quickly. Sakura fell on her knees, her forehead hit the ground roughly, her left hand pressed the hole on her stomach. She stared at the hole; pearls of tears were gathered at the edge of her eyes.

"_I don't want to die! Not now!" _She repeated the mantra over and over again, as suddenly green chakra appeared on her hands. The wound on her stomach had stopped bleeding, but the gaping hole was still there and another hole on her lower back was still bleeding.

Blood dripped from the tip of his katana. He waited. He waiting until death took her, but it didn't happen, she stood up again and continued her way to the gate. He was getting impatience; he drew the kunai from his calf and threw it. It stabbed her thigh. She didn't stop; her sense said he was getting closer. She closed her eyes.

"_Kunio-san, what does death feel like?"_

"_I don't know… Why do you ask?"_

"_Because Itachi-sama doesn't seem afraid of death, he always comes home covered in blood, I don't like blood! Are you afraid of death?"_

_She smiled, "I'm not. Why? If I die, I can meet my parents and my siblings whom I don't know where they are in this life. I can meet Sayuri, your mother. But I don't want to die yet… Not now…"_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't want to leave you, little cherry blossom."_

"_Then Itachi-sama must be very strong! He doesn't afraid of death!"_

"_I think… Itachi-sama may brave enough to fight death… But nobody is strong enough to fight death… Death can come anytime, anywhere…"_

Her sharingan had melted back into pale green. Her steps became slower, she opened her eyes, she stopped and whirled around slowly.

She whispered, "Kunio-san… I think my angel of death has come… and I think… I have fought enough to escape from him…You're right… Death isn't really bad and I'm not strong enough to fight it…"

He stepped closer to her and circled his finger around her neck; he strangled her. He pressed his finger even harder; he lifted her up until her toes didn't reach the ground. Her vision turned blurry, tears mixed with blood on her face.

_Sakura had been in her futon for days, illness attacked her, and her health wasn't getting better. She opened her eyes as Kunio changed the towel on her forehead._

"_Sakura, Itachi-sama is here…" Kunio said in low voice. Sakura glanced at the door, he was there, holding a small braided basket. Kunio walked out of the room after bowed first at Itachi. He sat beside her futon with Indian sitting style. He caressed her hair gently._

"_Kunio said you didn't eat…" stated Itachi_

_She merely closed her eyes, she tried to speak, but she coughed instead. Itachi helped her to sit up, he put a glass of water on her lip. She drank the water slowly. He laid her back on her futon; she inhaled before spoke with hoarse voice._

"_Am I going to die, Itachi-sama?"_

_He smirked; his elbow was rested on his thigh, supporting his head by placing his chin on his palm, "Perhaps…"_

_Her lips curved downwards, he continued, "Unless…"_

_Her eyes shot open, looking at his eyes with curiosity. He raised a bowl of porridge, "You eat food, drink medicine, and have enough rest."_

"_But I can't eat…" said 4-years-old Sakura._

"_Why is that?"_

"_The food which Kunio-san made was delicious, but when it reached my gullet, it hurt." She touched her neck with her small hand. He helped her to sit up again with his free arm; he dipped the spoon into the porridge, "That's why I asked Kunio to cook this. Now open your mouth…"_

_She parted her lips hesitantly, tasting the porridge as it was in her mouth, she swallowed it and smiled, "I can eat!"_

_Itachi gave her the bowl, she finished her dinner quickly. He handed her the bottle of medicine, she didn't drink it, she just held it; rubbing the bottle. He waited patiently. She rolled her eyes to her master, "Itachi-sama…"_

"_Hn?"_

"_What if I have drunk the medicine, I have eaten, and I have had enough rest… But angel of death still comes?"_

_He smirked; pinching her nose. Sakura aww'ed, she watched as he stood up and walked to the door, he spun; holding the slid door handle, "I'll defeat that Angel of Death so it won't come to take you."_

Sakura's face turned pale, her eyelids were so heavy that she couldn't make it still open. She waited in darkness. She was barely able to move her legs and her arms. Her power had left her. The gaping hole on her stomach had started to bleed again. Her lungs screamed in needed of oxygen. Her brain had stopped thinking after one name was said.

"Itachi-sama…" the word was inaudible, no voice was out, but she could still hear it in her mind.

"It's over, Madara." Uchiha Madara turned his head; he stared at another mangekyou user behind him with his visible sharingan. He didn't lower his arm, he kept strangle her.

The younger Uchiha hissed, "Let her go." Madara spun and threw the particular girl to him before disappeared into the thin air. Itachi managed to catch her without falling backwards. He stood with one knee, making her leaned on his other leg. He stared at the gaping hole on her stomach and the hand prints on her neck. His finger moved closer to her visage, trying to feel the oxygen flow, but he felt that she didn't breathe.

He bent forwards, sending air into her mouth using his own. He sighed in relief as he could feel her breath again, she opened her eyes slowly, she gazed at the emotionless visage. She hooked her hands on his shoulders; she pulled herself and crushed her lips with his.

As they were apart, her arms fell limp, causing her body dropped down to his arm. Her lips curved into a very tiny smile, "It's the same lips in my dream…"

He closed his eyes before he opened it again; he was going to stand up when she gripped his vest suddenly. His expression was still empty, "Let go of me."

She shut her eyes tightly, instead of letting him go; she tightened her grip on his vest. He stared at her bloody visage, he knew it wasn't hers, but it still tainted her beauty.

"It's an order." She almost laughed as she heard the same words he told her 10 years ago. She answered him with the same tone, "If I let you go, you will leave me."

"That is a stupid thought of yours." Tears gathered at the edge of her eyes, her eyelids slid open slowly, the same answer he said, made her believe that he was still the old Itachi, minus the smirk. She managed to speak one sentence before darkness finally embraced her, "I believe in you…" her fingers released his vest.

--

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!" Shizune banged her door roughly, Tsunade pulled her blanket until it reached her head, she rolled and used a pillow to cover her ears.

"I have enough papers…!" she shouted

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT PAPERS!"

"I want to sleep…" her words seemed have other meaning like 'I don't want to know that Itachi has massacred the Uchiha Clan.'

"SOMEONE IS DYING!" Tsunade shifted lazily, she scratched her head before sat up slowly, she yawned, not caring to cover her mouth, "I'm deaf…" she felt that her body was so heavy that she laid back on her futon.

"SHE IS DYING!"

"Who is she?"

"SAKURA! WE FOUND HER NEAR THE HOSPITAL DOOR!"

Tsunade sat bolt upright on her futon, she ran through the door, forgetting that Shizune was there.

--

She glanced at the bleeding hole on her stomach, judging by her clothes, she knew that the massacre had over. Her eyes twitched as she felt someone's presence outside the window, she ordered Shizune and the other nurses to leave the room. Her hands glowed with chakra as she pressed the wound; she averted her gaze for a sec after hearing a weak click from the window, "Why don't you leave? And… what does this mean?"

His face was glistened by sweat, mingling with invincible tears, as moonlight shone his face. He fell on one knee, bowing at the Godaime Hokage though her back was facing him, "I want to ask for permission to leave."

"Then leave now."

He gave a firm nod and a last glance at the survival of the massacre. The Hokage noticed that there was still a small glimmer of emotion within his eyes, she pulled her hand, "I've healed the vital wound, Shizune will be here in 2 minutes, make sure you have left this room before she comes."

Without turning back, Tsunade walked to the door, she gave him a last glance before door blocked the sight. He didn't spend the time Tsunade had given to him; he merely disappeared into the night sky.

--

--

--

--

**(A.N: what did happen to Sasuke? Make it similar with the manga/anime. I'm too lazy to write about him )**

Ino made her lean on the pillow carefully; she took the dirty kimono, bringing it outside the white room. Once the door was shut, tears spilt out from the pink haired girl which was in that white room. She covered her frail visage with her hands, but nothing could stop her river of tears, her white clothes got wet because of it.

"_Where is Itachi-sama?" the blonde didn't answer her, her face changed into an expression she didn't know._

"_Ino-san?" Ino wrapped the white hospital gown around Sakura's shoulders. Her lips were trembling. Her ocean eyes tried not to look at Sakura's eyes._

_She finally parted her lips, "Itachi-kun has left the village."_

"_He has? But why?" asked Sakura abruptly_

"_An eye witness saw him when he was leaving the massacre area. He murdered all the Uchiha."_

"_He didn't! Itachi-sama saved me from the real murderer!"_

_Ino pulled the blanket to cover Sakura's legs, "Sasuke-kun told us that Itachi-kun did. Sasuke-kun is a victim as well, like you. Luckily, he wasn't stabbed like you, just many bruises."_

_Sakura gripped the blanket, her knuckles turned white, "I don't believe it."_

A soft knock was heard from the door, she didn't bother with it, she kept crying. Three familiar figures stood around her bed, neither of them tried to calm her. They waited. Shikamaru whispered to Neji who was standing next to him, _"Shouldn't we wait till she calms down?"_

The byakugan user shook his head slightly, _"She witnessed the massacre."_

She wiped her tears using her palms; she tried her best to hold it. She couldn't hate him. He saved her, but the interrogator wouldn't believe her.

"Sakura, we want to interrogate you; as eye witness, about the massacre which happened two days ago. I hope you can corporate." Stated Ibiki

Sakura merely turned her head away from them, "You won't believe what I say. Sasuke-sama's words are more trusted than mine."

Neji sighed, "That's why we want to see the incident from different point of view. He and you were in different area when the massacre happened."

She laid her hand on her stomach; where the bandages were placed, she closed her eyes tightly as she remembered about the thrust.

"I don't know what time it was… I woke up… I heard my fellow workers' screams. I took a weapon and went to the source of the voice."

"This weapon?" asked Shikamaru while lifting a silver kunai; Sakura opened her eyes slowly; turning her head to see the silver kunai beside her. She nodded as an answer. She didn't know if she had to tell them about the odachi or not, but it seemed they haven't known about it.

"When I arrived, I saw… I saw…" she gritted her teeth, her breath was stopped in her throat, she covered her eyes with a hand, but the tears couldn't be hidden when it started to flow out from beneath her hand.

Shikamaru shook his head, "Neji, we got to stop this interrogation."

"Sakura… Can we continue?" asked Ibiki; ignoring Shikamaru's words. Sakura nodded slowly. Without taking her hand off, she parted her pale lips, "I saw two dead bodies… their murderer was standing there… wearing a mask…"

"Can you describe him?" another question slid from Ibiki's lips

"Black short hair… white vest… black clothes… his voice… was very harsh… He's definitely not Itachi-sama…" she wiped her tears again.

"How could you say, it wasn't Itachi? He's wearing mask…"

"That man in orange mask, he strangled me… then… then… Itachi-sama saved me from him!" exclaimed Sakura

"Well, that can't be evidence… He could have made a clone."

Sakura shut her eyes tightly; she dug through her memory, trying to find something that could save her master from being suspected.

"Madara." A name escaped from her lips unconsciously, "It's Madara!" Ibiki, Neji, and Shikamaru hid their curiosity, Ibiki closed a notebook, "Uchiha Madara has died since very long time. What's with him?"

Sakura sat up immediately, "That man in orange mask is Madara! His name is Madara, I heard Itachi-sama called his name back there—"

She winced in pain suddenly, Ibiki merely stood calmly, "I guess the wound is opened again, we'll end the interrogation. And please someone call medic or nurse or anyone…"

The trio walked out of the room, as the door was shut, her tears gathered on the edges of her eyes again, but this time, the green orbs were replaced by ruby, "I told you… you won't believe me…"

--

"Sakura-chan, you can leave the hospital tomorrow, you can live with me. " said Ino while opening the curtain. Sunlight shone the room, she hummed happily as she knew that Sasuke might get to leave the hospital as well and she was ordered to keep an eye on him.

Sakura kept quiet though Ino had invited her to live with her, that didn't seem make her happy or else. The blonde noticed her quietness, "Sakura-chan… You have to start a new life… Tenten-chan gave you her clothes, Hinata-chan gave you her favorite jacket. And I told you, we can live together. Don't you happy?"

"Can't I leave this village…?" stated Sakura emotionlessly

Ino didn't know how to answer her bizarre question; she sang a song as an answer…

_Like a bird that flies in the morning light,_

_Or a butterfly in the spring…_

_When your spirit rides on the winds of hope_

_You'll find you wings_

_For you're always free to begin again_

_And you're always free to believe_

_When you find the place where your heart belongs_

_You'll never leave_

"Your heart belongs to this village…" said Ino softly before went out

--

She put on Tenten's pink top and blue pants, and Hinata's jacket. She put the silver kunai into a small weapon pouch on her right. She peeked the corridor before ran out quietly. The hospital at night was very creepy. She tried to be as invincible as she could. The main door was just few steps when she heard voices behind her; she hid into a dark corridor immediately, she pressed her back to the wall.

"That slave?"

"Yea, she's going to be sent to Suna, I don't know why that is…"

Sakura waited until the voices were inaudible. Her back slid down slowly, she fell on her butt. Her eyes had grown widen, her fingers were trembling.

She gritted her teeth, _"I'm not going there!" _exclaimed her soundlessly

She stood jolt upright, she dashed out of the hospital. Once she arrived in the middle of the village, she had no destination, she regretted her stupidity. She walked aimlessly; she let her legs to choose any way.

After almost an hour she walked, she met a familiar gate. She stepped through that gate, snow hid everything, the dead bodies, the blood… She turned her head to a gutter nearby, she remembered and noticed there was a small glimmer of light inside it. She stretched her arm and got the handle, it was her odachi.

--

"What!? She's not in her room!"

"Yes, and she leaves a note" a young nurse handed Tsunade a small paper. Ino stood on her toes to see the paper as well,

_**Though you may now know where your gifts may lead, and it may not show at the start. When you live your dream, you'll find destiny, is written in your heart…**_

--

Her preparation had done. She carried a rucksack which she found in her old home; filled by her white kimono, her black kimono, some underwear, and small amount of money which she'd saved for years in her dresser.

--

"Stupid… She continued the song…" said Ino

"Tsunade-sama, are you going to put her name into missing-nin list if she does not come back?"

"No."

--

The gate to leave the village was in front of her, she needed only to take a step forward, and she would be free. She whirled around once again, it was time to say good bye.

"_Ino-san… My heart doesn't belong to this village…"_

She stepped out of Konohagakure, forever.

--

"She's not a shinobi, she doesn't even go to ninja academy." Stated Tsunade out loud, but within her mind, she said,

--

"_My heart belongs to _him._"_

--

"_She is a bird which is freed from the cage which had trapped her for years."_

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I want to thank all reviewers and readers-who-aren't-reviewers; without them, I wouldn't try so hard to finish this story. Special thanks for Cinnamon Cherry, for her extreme vocabulary and my beloved-old-computer. Sorry, if the last scenes make you guys confuse or something else.

The sequel is up. Take a look at my profile, and you'll find it. I did finish the first chapter but I'm not sure will be able to update quickly. I'll move to China this August, for 2 years, but I will continue this story. Wish me luck.

**CraZy-AneH-GiRL**


End file.
